The Lone Warrior
by Green Devil
Summary: This is a story about the life of the original SubZero. Abandoning his clan together with his brother Zero and their friend Smoke, SubZero must now face his greatest enemy, Scorpion, alone. [Complete]
1. Prologue: The Begining

Author's Notes: This is my first Mortal Kombat fic so I hope you all like it. It's basically Sub-Zero's past my way (the older brother without the scar). I know pretty much all of his history and background but I wanted to change it and make it better! This is just the prologue so there's not that much action in it. Just the usual memories and preview into the story. I hope you all like it and please review! I would really appreciate it! To the story! ^_^!  
  
Some things you should know is that I suck at describing things so it might not be all that perfect. And last you should know that I have everyone in their suits from UMK3 and Smoke in his human form not robot. Oh and I don't know what color everyone's eyes are so I just guessed. I can't tell what color they are. And I just made up how old they are. Ohs kay? Ohs kay! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters mentioned in this story. Too bad. They belong to Midway and/or anyone else who created them. And now on to the fic! ^_^!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Prologue: The Beginning  
  
A lone figure walked away from a battlefield. Fires still burned all around and dead bodies littered the ground. Only one warrior survived out of the thousands that had fought against each other. A lone warrior. He wore an all black ninja suit, with only his arms showing, with blue shin and wrist guards. A blue vest also adorned his chest along with a cloth mask covering his nose and mouth leaving only his black eyes to be seen.  
  
His name, Sub-Zero. He walked into the forest surrounding the battlefield, staring at the ground, thinking. He was a Lin Kuei warrior, keyword 'was'. Now he just wanders around working for anyone who would pay a good price. He had to. Why? His little brother. (He is also named Sub-Zero but just Zero for short so as not to confuse them.) Plus he had to take care of his little brother's best friend, Smoke.  
  
He had to provide for the three of them now. He took jobs to pay for where they lived and what they ate. All three of them got away from the Lin Kuei and have been safe, so far anyway.  
  
Sub-Zero was about 16 years old when they escaped; his brother and Smoke were 15. Now they were 16 and he was 17 and a great fighter. He was one of the best around and almost always had a jog to do for someone. He was trained by the Lin Kuei to be a thief and an assassin and was very good at it but he didn't want Smoke and his brother to be like him, a cold-blooded killer.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He went on a mission to destroy a rival clan of ninjas and was ordered to kill one of their best ninjas named Scorpion. He did as was told but that was his final mission with the Lin Kuei because after that he couldn't have his little brother turn out to be like himself. So he planned an escape but his brother wouldn't leave without his best friend Smoke.  
  
They got Smoke and made a run for it. They were able to get away safely and have been on their own for a year now. Another reason why they left was because after a failed mission Zero was punished by Grandmaster and was given a scar that ran down the middle of his right eye. It would never heal.  
  
*Flashback end*  
  
Sub-Zero continued to walk through the forest remembering his past and why he had to do these things. Finally he reached the edge of the forest and was greeted by two smiling faces.  
  
"Sub-Zero!" one of the boys yelled and ran over to him.  
  
"You're alive!" The other boy yelled and also ran over.  
  
"What are you two doing here? You could have been caught and taken away! I thought I told you guys not to follow me when I go out on missions." Sub- Zero said.  
  
"We're sorry big bro, but we had to come. Some guy wearing a black and yellow ninja suit was tearing the house to pieces!" exclaimed a boy with a scar on his eye. He was called Zero.  
  
"What?! Are you sure?!" Sub-Zero questioned.  
  
"Yes, and he was also yelling something like 'Where are you Lin Kuei warrior?' I think he was looking for you. Do you know him?" Smoke asked.  
  
"I think I do but he can't be alive. Scorpion? But it couldn't be. Could it?" Sub-Zero said in a whisper.  
  
"Are we going to go back and find out who he was?" Zero asked.  
  
"No, I'M going back not you two. I want you guy's to stay as far away from the house as possible until I get rid of this guy. Is that clear?" Sub-Zero ordered.  
  
"But-" Smoke was cut off.  
  
"No 'buts', now go!" Sub-Zero said.  
  
"Oh alright, but be careful bro."  
  
"I will Zero. Don't worry about me. Now go. I'll find you when this threat is over." Sub-Zero said and the two boys walked away saying goodbye.  
  
'Scorpion can't be alive. There's only one way to find out. Take care Zero, Smoke. I won't be gone long, I promise.' Sub-Zero thought and ran the other way toward his house. But when he got there a surprise would be waiting in the shadows just for him. Just like a nightmare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued. A/N: And that's the end of the prologue. The next chapter will be out soon so please review! I would appreciate it. Next comes the action. Please review and flames will be given to my friend Dilandau to play with. Thanx! See ya! ^_^! 


	2. A Suprise In Wait

Author's Notes: Hey there people! Thanks a lot for the reviews! I'm glad you all like it so far and now here's the first chapter. As promised, here's the action part! Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mortal Kombat. Yeah right, I wish. The characters are property of Midway and/or anyone else that owns them. I wish I owned Sub- Zero though.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil Ch. 1: A Surprise in Wait  
  
Sub-Zero raced to his house as fast as he could. It was in a clearing in another part of the forest. A little while later he was standing on a hill, hidden in the trees' looking down at his use-to-be house. Now it was just a pile of rubble and broken furniture.  
  
He caught his breath and walked cautiously toward the rubble. But as he approached he heard a voice calling out.  
  
"Get over here!" the voice yelled from underneath a pile of stones.  
  
"What the-Ungh!" Sub-Zero screamed as a dragon headed thing pierced his right side. Blood immediately started pouring out of the wound and he felt his body being dragged forward. "So it is you Scorpion! How are you still alive?" he asked trying to fight the pain he was feeling.  
  
"I'm not really alive. I am now just a wandering spirit looking for revenge. Revenge on the person who killed me. You! Now you will die!" Scorpion said and brought Sub-Zero right in front of him. He elbowed him in the neck, stomach, punched him in the chest, and delivered an uppercut to his jaw, which sent him flying backwards.  
  
Sub-Zero fell to the ground gasping for air, trying to get some oxygen into his lungs. Finally he drew in a long painful breath and got to his feet. He brought his hands together and an ice ball formed in them. He shot it at Scorpion but he jumped out of the way.  
  
"Is that the best you can do Lin Kuei? I don't know how I let myself be killed by you!" Scorpion mocked.  
  
"I am not a Lin Kuei anymore! I am Sub-Zero and only that! Why have you come after me?"  
  
"Because you murdered me, my family and my clan!" Scorpion shot out the dragonhead but Sub-Zero grabbed it and it froze. The ice traveled over the cord that connected it to Scorpion's hand and almost froze him but he cut it off before it could.  
  
"Why you little-What the?" Scorpion studied Sub-Zero carefully. He was holding his right side, which was still pouring a considerable amount of blood, he was sweating, his eyes were half closed, and he was breathing heavily. Sub-Zero then collapsed face first on the ground out cold.  
  
Scorpion slowly walked over to the lifeless body still keeping his guard up. As he was about to make sure his prey was dead, he heard voices coming from the near by forest.  
  
"Sub-Zero!! Wake up! You can't be dead brother! Stay away from him you monster!" said a boy running toward him. He had a scar on his right eye and was obviously Sub-Zero's brother. He was followed by another boy wearing a black and gray ninja suit like Sub-Zero.  
  
"Zero wait! You can't beat that guy! Come back!" the gray one, yelled.  
  
"No! I will kill this monster if it's the last thing I do Smoke! I will get revenge!" Zero yelled back.  
  
"Zero.Fine! Then I'm going to help you!" Smoke replied and caught up with Zero.  
  
"Thanks my friend. Now lets get him!"  
  
"You two think you can defeat me? Ha! I'd like to see you try! You will both suffer the same fate as Sub-Zero. Now die!" Scorpion yelled and charged at the two.  
  
The three of them all dealt out a number of kicks and punches but the other blocked everything. Finally they broke away from each other to try and regain their power and breath. They all stood looking at the other, panting.  
  
"You two are pretty good. Your brother must have trained you well no doubt." Scorpion sneered.  
  
"Yeah and he's a way better fighter than you are or will ever be!" Zero yelled and shot an ice blast at him. Scorpion barely jumped out of the way in time but his right foot was touched by the blast and thus frozen.  
  
"Why you little brat! I'll be back for you, all of you!" Scorpion said and teleported away. Zero ran over to his big brother who was already being helped up by Smoke.  
  
"Brother! Are you alright?" he asked. Sub-Zero replied with a nod and said, "I'll be alright in a few days. It's nothing serious."  
  
"Are you sure? Your wound doesn't look like one that would heal in a few days." Smoke said and lightly touched the wound. This made Sub-Zero draw in a sharp breath. "See what I mean. Help me find some blankets, pillows, and cloths that haven't been torn to shreds Zero."  
  
"Alright." Zero replied and looked for anything they could use in the pile of rubble that was once their home. He found some blankets that were still useful, some cloths, and a bowl, which he filled with cold water that was leaking from a pipe that got destroyed, and Smoke found some good pillows that would work and a sheet that he cut up to use as bandages. Zero got to work making some beds out of the blankets and Smoke started to clean Sub- Zero's wound. He washed away all of the dry blood and cleaned the wound so as to prevent infection. When he was done cleaning it he carefully got the torn up sheets and dressed it and laid Sub-Zero on the makeshift bed Zero had made for him.  
  
"There, all done." Smoke said, proud of what a nice job he did.  
  
"Thanks for your help Smoke. I appreciate it." Sub-Zero said, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.  
  
Smoke smiled and said, "You're welcome." Then walked over to Zero, who was sitting across from Sub-Zero, and sat by him.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Zero asked looking at his brother.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be okay in a few days or weeks maybe." Smoke replied and yawned. "I'm going to sleep now and you should get some rest too."  
  
"Oh alright I'm going. Good night Smoke." Zero said and laid down on the bed he made.  
  
"Good night Zero." Smoke replied and laid down on the bed Zero made for him. All three of them slept but not all of their dreams were peaceful. One was a nightmare about things he wished to forget, but the dreams still came to him and so the night went on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
And there it is the first chapter. I'm on vacation now! Hooray! No more school for me! And now I will get started on the next chapter! I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review! And flames will be given to my friend Dilandau to play with! ^_^! 


	3. A Nightmare

Authors Notes: Wud up peoples! The next chapter is ready! A special thanks to devil convoy for the reviews and sticking with the story so far! I hope you like this part! I kind of got stuck on what to write for this chapter though. Damn you writers block!! I hope you all like this chapter though!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They belong to Midway and/or anyone else who owns them. Why can't I own something for a change? This sucks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.2: A Nightmare  
  
It was dark, pitch black. He couldn't see anything around him, then it happened. He saw it happen again, he killed a ninja, Scorpion. He froze him, then kicked him, and he exploded. But while he was turning into ice he said something.  
  
"I will get you back for this Lin Kuei, just wait. My spirit will never rest until I avenge the death of my family, my clan, and myself. I promise you, I WILL kill you!" Then his whole body froze over.  
  
'But I didn't kill his family. They got away. I killed him. The rest of the Lin Kuei destroyed his clan but his family got away. Why does he think that I killed them?' Sub-Zero thought, then everything turned black again. He looked all around him but couldn't see anything. Then a hand came out of the darkness and wrapped around Sub-Zero's neck, choking him. He looked forward and saw two pure white eyes looking back at him. Scorpion.  
  
"Scorpion, please.. I'm sorry.." Sub-Zero slowly said as his air ran out. His eyes slowly closed and his body fell limp in Scorpion's hold.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sub-Zero sat up with a start. He was covered in a cold sweat and was shivering. He looked around and finally remembered where he was. 'It was just a dream. More like a nightmare.' He thought and looked forward. There he saw Zero and Smoke sleeping across from him. Apparently he hadn't made any or that much noise while he was asleep because they were still sound asleep.  
  
Sub-Zero smiled underneath his mask as he looked at the two then winced as pain shot through his side. He laid back down in an effort to stop the pain and it subsided. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep hoping that the nightmare didn't come back to him.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
He was awakened by a loud crash coming from behind him. He instantly stood up but instantly regretted doing so because everything started spinning and his side started to hurt again. He fell to the floor on one knee.  
  
"Sub-Zero!" Smoke yelled and ran up to the ice ninja. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. What happened?" Sub-Zero asked.  
  
"Scorpion's attacking again! Zero's holding him back and told me to get you and run!" Smoke exclaimed.  
  
"What?! I gotta help him!" Sub-Zero exclaimed and slowly got to his feet.  
  
"You can't fight in this condition! Are you crazy?! You can barley stand!"  
  
"He's my little brother. I've got to help him. He can't possibly beat Scorpion."  
  
"But, Sub-Zero.. Fine, but you're not fighting alone. I'm gonna help you. I just hope that you've healed somewhat." Smoke helped Sub- Zero over to where Zero was getting badly beaten by Scorpion.  
  
"Zero! Leave him alone you bastard! It's me you want, not him! Fight me!" Sub-zero challenged Scorpion.  
  
"I'd love to." Scorpion replied and turned towards Sub-Zero getting into a fighting stance, Sub-Zero doing the same though still hurt.  
  
"Brother! What are you doing?! You can't fight him in your condition! Let me and Smoke fight him!" Zero yelled.  
  
"Yes Sub-Zero, let me and your brother fight him." Smoke said.  
  
"No, this is my fight! I started it, I'll finish it." Sub-Zero stated and attacked Scorpion. He punched and kicked as hard as he could and blocked other attacks.  
  
Scorpion blocked most of Sub-Zero's attacks and countered them but his attacks were also blocked. A few of Sub-Zero's punches and kicks found their marks but some of Scorpion's attacks found theirs too. The battle was pretty much even, at least until Sub-zero started feeling the effects of fighting, getting hit, and his pained wound on his side.  
  
Scorpion and Sub-Zero both jumped away from each other for a breath after fighting so hard. They both glared at each other while breathing heavily. Sub-Zero clutched his side and fell to the ground but still tried to get back up.  
  
"Sub-Zero!" Both Smoke and Zero yelled in unison and ran over to their fallen friend. Zero helped his brother to his feet but he pushed him away as soon as he was up.  
  
"Leave me alone. I can.. Beat him." Sub-Zero said still breathing heavily.  
  
"But, Sub-Zero.."  
  
"Zero! I said leave me alone. Get away from here. I can handle myself." Sub- Zero stated and walked toward Scorpion. "I thought we were fighting!" he yelled at the yellow ninja.  
  
"So did I. Get over here!" Scorpion yelled and his spear came flying out his hand towards the ice ninja. It imbedded itself into Sub-Zero's left arm and started pulling him towards Scorpion.  
  
"No, brother!!" Zero yelled as his big brother was being dragged towards the monster waiting for him.  
  
"No.. Stay back.. Zero!" Sub-Zero yelled in a pained voice. He had finally reached Scorpion and just as he was about to punch him the blue ninja grabbed his arm and froze it.  
  
"What the hell!" Scorpion pulled back and stared at his frozen limb. "You'll pay for that ice warrior. And here's your payment!" He stepped forward and grabbed Sub-Zero by his throat, choking him.  
  
'No! It's coming true! My nightmare is coming true! I'm gonna die!' Sub- Zero thought. His nightmare coming true and his air supply dwindling to nothing. He didn't know if he could survive. Only one person knew that, and was standing a few feet away at the moment and coming closer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
A/N: And that's the 2nd chapter! Yay! I hope you all liked it! It took a while but I think it came out good. But what do you guys think? Please review! It would be appreciated! And flames will be given to my friend Dilandau to play with! Review please! See ya! ^_^! 


	4. What Happened?

Author's Notes: And here's the third chapter! Continuing from the cliffhanger in the last   
chapter. Sorry for the long wait but my stupid computer deleted this chapter so I had to   
right it over again and ff.net is having some majior problems. I had to do this in wordpad.  
This sucks. At this moment I have no idea how I'm going to end this fic so I'm just going to   
keep the chapters coming until I think of something. Not much action in this chapter but I'm   
getting to it. And thanks for the reviews! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They   
all belong to Midway and/or anyone else who owns them. I own Jesse the storeowner (My dad)   
and Adam the worker (My big cousin). Ok so I really don't own them. Who cares? They're my   
family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
By: Green Devil  
Ch.3: What Happened?  
  
He was going to die. He knew he was as soon as his eyes started to slowly close and his   
lungs were screaming for air. But Scorpion held on to his neck tightly, giving him a slow   
death. But just as his eyes were about to close forever he felt the hand around his   
neck let go and he took in a deep breath of air.  
  
Sub-Zero looked over at Scorpion and was shocked to see that the arm he had frozen wasn't   
there anymore. It was on the ground, shattered into little pieces. Scorpion was holding the   
spot where his arm was and was staring at someone. Sub-Zero turned to see   
and saw his little brother Zero.  
  
"Are you alright brother?" Zero asked walking over to him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for the help." Sub-Zero said and stood up. He grabbed the spot where   
Scorpion's dragon headed spear had penetrated his arm and tried to stop the blood flow. "What   
now Scorpion? You have only one arm. Do you still choose to fight me?"   
He asked.  
  
"You win this round Sub-Zero, but only because your brother helped you. We will fight again   
when we are both fully healed and recovered. I expect a real fight then and it will be our   
last battle. With no interruptions or any help. Do you except?"   
Scorpion challenged.  
  
"I accept. We will have a final battle when we are both fully recovered. Then we shall see   
what happens." Sub-Zero agreed. Scorpion then disappeared and the ice ninja fell, weakened   
from loss of blood but Zero caught him before he could hit the ground.   
  
"Smoke! Hurry! He needs help!" Zero yelled at his friend. Smoke came running over.  
  
"We have to get him somewhere safe, bandage his wounds, and stop the bleeding or he'll die   
of blood loss." Smoke said and they both picked him up and started their way out of the   
forest. Zero carried his brother on his back while Smoke led the way out of the surrounding   
forest. They needed to find medical supplies and a place to stay.   
  
Forty-five minutes later they saw the end of the forest up ahead and ran full speed to the   
end. About a mile away from the forest was a city that had everything they needed. This was   
the place that they usually got their food and stuff from so they knew exactly where they   
were going. They ran to the city and strait to a little grocery store/home. They ran in and   
the people started gasping and running away. They thought that all ninjas were evil or   
something.  
  
"Everyone calm down! They won't do anything to you! Please stop!" The storeowner yelled over   
the racket. He knew who they were because they often went there for supplies and they became   
friends. The people stopped but were still a little suspicious of them.   
  
"What can I- Oh my! What happened to him?" The owner asked. He saw Sub-Zero being carried on   
his brother's back saw the blood and knew something was wrong. Sub-Zero had left a trail of   
blood from the forest and when Zero ran into the store he stopped in the entrance and left a   
puddle of blood there.  
  
"He was attacked. Can you help him?" Smoke asked the owner. He was about the age of 20, had   
shoulder length black hair, and was a pretty good doctor. The three of them usually came   
to him to heal their injures when they couldn't themselves. He even started to teach Smoke   
how to do what he did. "Please Jesse?" Smoke asked again.  
  
"Of course. Follow me. Adam, take care of the register and get someone to clean up this   
mess." Jesse said.  
  
"Yes sir." Adam, one of the workers, said, talked to someone else, and went over to the   
register.  
  
Jesse led the three of them to a back room and instructed Zero to lay his brother on the bed   
that was there and remove the top of his ninja suit. Zero did as told and stepped back when   
he was finished. Jesse looked at the wounds and didn't think Sub-Zero would be able to   
survive. He pulled open a dourer that was full of medical supplies and got to work. Smoke and   
Zero both stayed back and watched what was happening.  
  
First Jesse cleaned out both wounds very thoroughly and managed to stop the bleeding, then   
got some disinfectant and put it in the openings. Sub-Zero drew in a sharp breath when the   
stuff touched his skin because it stung. When Jesse was finished disinfecting the wounds he   
got some bandages and wrapped them around Sub-Zero's right shoulder and side.  
  
"There, all done." Jesse said, proud of the work he had done. "Now you two just make sure he   
gets lots of rest so that he can heal properly."  
  
"Thank you Jesse for all the help you've given us. We really appreciate it. We have one more   
thing to ask of you, could you tell us if there's a place we could stay anywhere. Our house   
got destroyed and we need a place to stay until he heals properly." Zero said.  
  
"Well, I don't know if you could stay anywhere else but you three are welcome to stay here if   
you want." Jesse replied.  
  
"Really? That would be great. Thank you." Smoke said happily.  
  
"That's very kind of you Jesse. Thank you." Zero said.  
  
"It's the least I could do for you three. You have been great friends to me. There are two   
extra beds in that room over there. You two should get some rest. You look tired. Go ahead."   
Jesse offered them.  
  
"Thanks again Jesse."  
  
"No problem Smoke."   
  
So Zero and Smoke went over to the other room. Smoke laid down on the bed on the left side of   
the room and Zero on the right.  
  
"This is really nice of Jesse to do this for us." Smoke said.  
  
"Yeah. I wish there were something we could do for him. Wait! Maybe there is. Why don't we   
help out around the store? We could clean the place and fix stuff for him. What do you say?"  
  
"Sure! That sounds like great idea Zero!"  
  
"Okay then. We'll wake up early tomorrow and great to work."  
  
"Ok. Goodnight Zero."  
  
"Goodnight Smoke." Zero replied and they both went to sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next morning Jesse woke up to a big surprise. His store was nice and clean and looked   
wonderful! He saw Zero and Smoke still cleaning up and ran over to them.  
  
"Did you two do this?"  
  
"Yeah. How do you like it?" Smoke asked.  
  
"It looks wonderful. Thank you both!" Jesse exclaimed.  
  
"We thought you'd like it. It was the least we could do for you after everything you've done   
for us." Zero replied.  
  
"Plus we are going to help around the store." Smoke added.  
  
"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it." Jesse said and walked over a little kitchen. "Well,   
who wants breakfast?"  
  
"That sound great. I'll take some." Zero said and ran over.  
  
"Me too!" Smoke exclaimed and ran after Zero. So after a good breakfast they took some to   
Sub-Zero and got to work. They helped around the store and checked up on Sub-Zero once in a   
while. Before they knew, it was time to close the store and time to go back to sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
About five days later Sub-Zero was up and around. He hadn't fully healed but enough to be   
able to get out of bed. He walked out of the room and into the store.  
  
"Hey Sub-Zero. Do you need something?" Smoke asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine. Just need some fresh air is all." Sub-Zero replied and walked out of the   
store. He walked toward the edge of the forest and stopped. He found a nice shady place   
and sat down in the grass. From that spot the whole place looked beautiful. He took in a deep   
breath of fresh air loving how the cold air breeze felt. `Better than being stuck in that   
bed for five whole days.' Sub-Zero thought.  
  
Unknown to him a figure stood behind him, hidden in the trees, looking at him. `He hasn't   
fully healed yet. But then again, neither have I so it's not time to fight.' The shadow   
thought and disappeared.  
  
Sub-Zero decided it was time to head back and walked back to the store. When he got back he   
saw Zero sweeping and went to talk to him. "Hey Zero. How's it going?"   
  
"Hey bro. I doing fine, you?" Zero asked.  
  
"I'm ok just a little worried."  
  
"About wh- Oh, yeah. Forgot about that. So you still gonna fight him?"  
  
"I have to. It's the only way to get him to leave us alone. I'll be healed in a few days   
then I'll have to fight him alone and what ever happens, happens. You and Smoke can't help me."  
  
"Don't worry, I have faith in you. You'll beat him and we can live in peace again. You're the   
best fighter ever and I believe in you. You can do it bro."   
  
"Thanks Zero. Did I ever tell you you're my favorite little brother?"  
  
"I'm your only little brother."  
  
"Right well I'm gonna get some more rest. See ya." Sub-Zero said and walked away.  
  
"See ya." Zero replied.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Three days later Sub-Zero was fully healed with only two scars where his wounds were.  
  
"So do you think Scorpion's fully healed yet?" Smoke asked.  
  
"I think he is but he probably won't come until tonight." Sub-Zero replied.  
  
"Why in the night?" Zero asked.  
  
"The first time he attacked it was night. So I need to spend the rest of the day training."  
  
"Where are you going to meet him?" Smoke asked.   
  
"Back in the forest."  
  
"Good luck brother."   
  
"Don't worry Zero. I'll come back. Take care, both of you."  
  
"Good bye Sub-Zero. Please come back." Smoke said.  
  
"Good bye brother. I know you will come back." Zero said and watched as his big brother left   
the store.  
  
Sub-Zero trained in the forest all day and when night finally came he was ready for Scorpion.  
  
"Scorpion. How nice of you join me. I see you got your arm back." Sub-Zero said to the figure   
standing in front of him.  
  
"Well are we gonna fight or not?" Scorpion asked.  
  
"It's now or never." Sub-Zero said and got into a fighting stance, Scorpion doing the same.   
"It all ends tonight. Goodbye Scorpion." And the fight started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: In the next chapter the fight really begins. I'll try to get it up soon but I start   
school in three days so it might take a while if I can't get it up by Monday. I'll try my   
best. Well there you have it and I hope you all like it! Please review! See ya! ^_^! 


	5. The Final Battle

Author's Notes: And here's the big fight scene! I hope you all like it! And remember I suck at describing things so I hope this is good. And thanks to all the reviewers! I think one or two more chapters after this one and I might end it, I'm not sure. Well, on with the story! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Midway and/or anyone else who owns them. Except for Jesse (my dad) and Deep Blue, a creation my friend dark-elf16 and me created.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.4: The Final Battle  
  
The battle started with Sub-Zero throwing punch after punch but they were all blocked. Scorpion countered with a few kicks but they were also blocked. The match was even. They both knew each other's moves so no one really got the upper hand in the battle.  
  
Scorpion brought out his dragon-headed spear and hurled it at Sub-Zero. He caught it in his hand and pulled it as hard as he could. This forced Scorpion to come forward and fall on the floor. Sub-Zero took this opportunity to run up and kick him in the side then jump on top of his back. Scorpion slowly got up and ran toward the ice ninja and took his feet out from under him.  
  
Sub-Zero fell on to his back and Scorpion kicked him in the head. Sub- Zero's vision went blurry and his head was pounding. He stood up holding the side of his head and kicked Scorpion in the jaw then punched him in the chest.  
  
"You're a better fighter than I thought you were." Scorpion said wiping some blood from a cut next to his eye.  
  
"You're not that bad either." Sub-Zero said wincing and still holding his head. His vision was still a little blurry but he could still see his enemy. The fight then resumed once again.  
  
"Get over here!" Scorpion yelled and shot out his spear again. Sub-Zero dodged and ran forward while Scorpion reeled in his spear and dealt out kicks followed by punches as hard as he could. Scorpion was sent flying backward from the force of the blows.  
  
Sub-Zero watched as Scorpion slowly stood up. He could tell that the yellow clad ninja was hurting and that was good. He ran up and kicked his knees, then stomach, and back flipped away from him. Scorpion quickly recovered and jump-kicked Sub-Zero.  
  
The ice ninja rolled on the ground and stood up holding his chest. He quickly formed an ice ball and shot it at Scorpion. The hell ninja saw it and dodged at the last moment and the blast continued forward and froze a tree. Scorpion countered by shooting his spear but Sub-Zero dodged at the last moment but not in time as it grazed his left arm. Blood poured out of the wound but he paid it no mind and continued fighting.  
  
It was getting really late. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the battlefield and the two warriors. The battle raged on, neither ninja really winning. Scorpion backflipped and hit Sub-Zero's chin. He fell on his back but quickly rolled out of the way as Scorpion was about to stomp on him.  
  
Sub-Zero froze the ground Scorpion was standing on and he started slipping. Sub-Zero jump-kicked him in the chest sending him sprawling to the ground but before the ice ninja could do anymore, Scorpion tripped him and he fell to the floor. He was about to get back up but the yellow ninja standing over him stomped on his head. Sub-Zero screamed in pain and struggled to get free.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Now you will die Lin Kuei!" Scorpion yelled.  
  
"I... am not...a Lin Kuei!" Sub-Zero yelled back. He reached up and grabbed the foot on his head then froze it.  
  
"What the hell?!" Scorpion backed away from the ninja on the ground. "Do you know how long it took me to get my arm back the last time you froze it?!" he yelled and charged.  
  
Sub-Zero stood and blocked the blows dealt to him and countered with his own. He threw Scorpion to the ground and kicked him in the side.  
  
"This ends now Scorpion! Now you go back to hell!" he yelled and formed an ice ball then shot it at Scorpion.  
  
"No! I will not die like this again!" Scorpion exclaimed and shot out his spear. It pierced Sub-Zero's chest then turned into ice. His eyes went wide then narrowed. "See you in hell." Scorpion whispered and his head froze over.  
  
Sub-Zero broke off the cord hooked onto the spear but the actual spear was still lodged into his chest. Blood was pouring out turning his light blue suit a dark crimson. His vision started to go blurry and he felt lightheaded. Then he heard someone call his name.  
  
"Sub-Zero!" the voice yelled and ran over. Sub-Zero fell backwards but was caught by the stranger. The last thing he saw was a pair of deep blue eyes looking at him worriedly.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Holding Sub-Zero's limp form was another ninja wearing the same suit as him but it was a dark blue color. His mask was all black and he had a blue bandana wrapped around his forehead. He looked about 16 and was about as tall as Zero. He didn't look very built but he was still strong and an excellent fighter. He controlled the element of water and had a weapon strapped to his back that he called a Tsunami Glaive.  
  
"Sub-Zero wakeup. You got to get up." He said slightly shaking the unconscious ninja. Sub-Zero didn't respond so he decided to finish his job. He got his Tsunami Glaive from off his back and picked Sub-Zero off the ground. He brought his weapon above his head and called out, "Tsunami Wave!" then slammed it on the ground. A light blue shock wave shot out and hit Scorpion's frozen body, shattering it. Scorpion was sent back to hell.  
  
"There. Now I have to find some help." He said and took off toward a city he saw on his way there carrying Sub-Zero in his arms. He made it to the city in less than 20 minutes and ran over to a man still walking the street at 1:00 in the morning. "Excuse me, do you know where the hospital is?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, its about 5 miles into the city. Your friend looks bad, I don't think he'd make the trip, There's a guy that lives there," the man said pointing to a store, "He's really good with injuries like those. I suggest you take him there."  
  
"Thanks for your help, I appreciate it." The dark blue ninja thanked and ran over to the store. He banged on the door until he heard someone inside, "Excuse me! My friend needs some serious help! Can you help him?"  
  
"What happened-Oh no! Sub-Zero, not again. Hurry, get him inside." Jesse ushered the blue ninja inside. "Lay him on that bed over there and take off the top of his suit."  
  
"Okay." The blue ninja answered. Jesse walked out the door and into Zero & Smoke's room.  
  
"You guys, wake up. Sub-Zero's back but he's really hurt. And there's someone else with him." Jesse said.  
  
"What?! Who's with him?" Zero asked.  
  
"I don't know. A guy in a dark blue ninja suit. He's about as tall as you and has deep blue eyes." Jesse replied.  
  
Zero and Smoke ran into the next room and saw the ninja. "Who are you?" Zero asked.  
  
"My name is Deep Blue, but can all me Blue for short." The blue ninja stated.  
  
"What happened to Sub-Zero?" Smoke asked.  
  
"I don't really know. I only saw the end of the fight. Sub-Zero froze Scorpion but at the same time Scorpion shot his spear. It froze just as it penetrated his chest. I destroyed Scorpion and brought Sub-Zero back here." Blue replied.  
  
"How do you know him?" Zero asked. While Zero and Smoke were asking questions Jesse was busy trying to help Sub-Zero.  
  
"We're old friends. I've known him since I was 14 and still with the Lin Kuei."  
  
"You're not with them now?"  
  
"No. They were going to turn us all into robots so I got away. Everyone else was turned into a heartless machine."  
  
"Oh, well that sucks." Smoke replied. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We just wait and hope that Sub-Zero makes it through this." Zero said and looked over to his brother worriedly.  
  
Jesse had just finished tending to Sub-Zero's major wound in his chest and stitched it up. It was hard work trying to get the blood to stop flowing and try to keep Sub-Zero alive. After that he moved to the gash on Sub- Zero's arm and cleaned it up. He cleaned up all of the little cuts and bruises on the ninja's body then carefully took off his mask. There was blood dripping from the side of Sub-Zero's head from where he was kicked and there were other cuts and bruises. When Jesse was finally done he had some major doubts about Sub-Zero surviving.  
  
"Well, how is he?" Zero asked.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood but luckily the spear just missed his heart so didn't cause any damage there. The odds of him surviving aren't that good you guys, I don't think he'll make it. You have to take him to the hospital. That's the only way he'll survive, to let professionals help." Jesse replied sadly. Everyone couldn't believe what they were hearing.  
  
"No way. Sub-Zero can't die! My brother can't die! A hospital won't help us, they're all afraid of us. They'll think we're there to kill them or something." Zero said and ran out of the store.  
  
"Zero wait! I'll go talk to him." Smoke said and ran after Zero.  
  
"Well, I guess you're going to need a place to stay. There's another bed over there." Jesse said pointing. "And by the way, my name's Jesse." He held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Deep Blue." He said shaking Jesse's hand. "I couldn't stay here. You seem to have your hands full already. You don't need to have me around as well."  
  
"Nonsense, any friend of Sub-Zero's is cool with me. Come with me." Jesse ushered Blue over to the bed and sat him down on it. "Now you rest while I clean up this mess. It's really late you know." Jesse was right. It was already 2:30 in the morning. Zero and Smoke knew where the spare key was so Jesse locked the doors and tried to get some sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Zero, are you ok?" Smoke asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I just, needed some time to think. That's all." Zero replied then sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's just...What if Sub-Zero really doesn't make it? What if he dies and leaves us alone?"  
  
"We'll worry about that when it happens, which won't be for a very long time."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Of course. Now let's get back and make sure that happens. He won't be dying on our watch!" Smoke said happily.  
  
"Right. And Smoke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're a real good friend you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, I know." They both laughed a little and went back to the store. The doors were locked so they got the spare key and went inside. Zero sat beside his brother on the bed and Sub-Zero's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Brother! You're awake!" Zero exclaimed.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" Sub-Zero asked trying to move but found it very painful.  
  
"Be careful. You have to lay still or you could hurt yourself more." Zero said.  
  
"You're back at Jesse's place. You were badly wounded by Scorpion and could have died but a ninja named Deep Blue saved you and brought you back here." Smoke said.  
  
"He said you and him were friends, is this true?" Zero questioned.  
  
"Deep Blue... Yes, I remember the name but I haven't seen him for years. I thought he was killed. Is he still here?" Sub-Zero said.  
  
"Yes, he's here. Would you like me to wake him?" Smoke asked.  
  
"No don't worry. Let him rest."  
  
"Speaking of rest, you should be resting. You've lost a lot of blood." Zero said. He and Smoke went to their room.  
  
Sub-Zero lay on his bed thinking and trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his chest. Because of all the blood he lost he felt really sleepy but he knew he shouldn't go back to sleep. 'Though sleep does sound good...' he thought so his eyes slid shut not knowing if they were going to open again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: And there's the battle! I hope you all liked it! It took me a while to get it up because I left the original copy of this in Austin with my big sister in her dorm. I had to remember what I wrote and everything! Well I hope this was a good chapter and that you all liked it! Please review! See ya! ^_^! 


	6. A New Threat

Author's Notes: Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter. I had really bad writer's block so I asked a friend for some ideas and this is what came from them. This is from an idea my friend orionx103/Youkai Sesshy came up with. I couldn't think of what to write so he helped me. Thanx dude! Couldn't have done it without you! And thanks to the reviewers! I wouldn't want to continue without you! Oh, and scratch the 'one or two chapters left' thing. Since I have new ideas this should get better. And about the fight scene in the last chapter, it was originally longer when I first wrote it so when my sister comes back to visit she'll bring my notebook and I'll rewrite the fight. She'll be back, for the weekend, on the 21st. ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters mentioned this story except for Deep Blue. They belong to Midway and/or anyone else that owns them. Deep Blue belongs to me and Dark-elf16 and Jesse is my dad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.6: "A New Threat"  
  
A few days went by and Sub-Zero was somewhat healed and everyone was celebrating. They were all so happy that he was going to be ok and that they didn't need to worry anymore. Or so they thought.  
  
Once Sub-Zero was fully healed the three of them were going to go back to the forest and rebuild their house so as not to burden Jesse with having to take care of them. It was also decided that Deep Blue was going to go live with them since he had no other place to go and besides, he was a fellow ninja of their former clan. The day went by uneventful but that night would change everyone's lives forever.  
  
Everyone was sleeping except for one. He had a nightmare so decided to go outside and get some fresh air. He leaned against the cold cement wall and slid to the floor. 'That was some weird dream. But there's no way it could come true. Could it?' the ninja thought and stared up at the starry night sky, thinking. But unknown to him, he was being watched by two figures in the forest.  
  
"Is that the one?" one figure asked the other with a robotic sounding voice. "Yes. Let's get him." The other replied in the same sounding voice. The two figures jumped out of the forest and ran up to the ninja who immediately sprang to his feet.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want here?" the ninja questioned getting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Come with us Smoke. Your clan is waiting." One of the figures ordered. From what Smoke could see, he looked like a robot ninja with red armor.  
  
"We won't have to hurt you if you just corporate." The other added. He looked just like the other but had yellow armor.  
  
"You're from the Lin Kuei, aren't you?" Smoke questioned. He tried to get away but realized he couldn't go anywhere since the two robots and the wall surrounded him.  
  
"Yes we are. Now come with us." The red one held out his robotic hand.  
  
"Never. I will not go back to the Lin Kuei and become like you two. You'd have to kill me first." Smoke answered and went to kick the hand away but it grabbed his ankle and he soon found himself being held upside down.  
  
"That can be arranged." The yellow 'bot said and was about to continue but Smoke had kicked him, with his free leg, in the head and he stumbled back.  
  
"Cyrax! You little pest!" The red 'bot yelled and through Smoke into a nearby building. Smoke crashed into the wall and nearly busted through it but the wall was really thick. The 'bot ran over and was about to deliver a final blow but was stopped.  
  
"No Sector! We have to bring him back alive!" the yellow 'bot, Cyrax, yelled and ran over.  
  
"I guess you're right. Fine, let's go." Sector stated and hung Smoke's body over his shoulder. Smoke then blacked out. The two robots were about to leave but they heard a voice.  
  
"Smoke! Put him down!" The voice yelled.  
  
"Scanning... Traitor Lin Kuei ninja... Name... Sub-Zero... Youngest... We only came for this one. We will be leaving now." Sector stated and the two started walking away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? Leave Smoke alone!" Zero yelled and charged at Sector. He was about to kick the red 'bot but instead was roundhouse kicked in the face. Zero fell to the ground in pain and held his head. "Give Smoke back!" he then yelled and ran at Cyrax. He was about to punch him but the yellow bot caught his fist and kicked him in the chest. He was sent flying into the same wall Smoke ran into and the wall crumbled on top of Zero, burying him.  
  
"Your traitor friend will become one of us then we will come back for you and your brother." Sector said in a cold robotic voice and they started walking away again. "And if you see a Lin Kuei named Deep Blue, tell him Cyrax and Sector are looking for him." Cyrax yelled to Zero and the two robots took off. Zero remembered the words and tried to get up but he was in too much pain and blacked out.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Zero awoke in his bed with a big headache. 'How did I get back here?' he thought.  
  
"Well it looks like you're o.k. Jesse! Zero's awake!" Deep Blue yelled into the store. Jesse walked into the room a few seconds later and up to Zero.  
  
"Do you feel alright Zero?" Jesse asked.  
  
"A little except that my head's pounding." Zero said wincing.  
  
"Here take these." Jesse said holding out his palm. In it were two red and yellow pills. "They will ease your head pain."  
  
"Thanks." Zero replied and took the pills from Jesse's hand. "Could I have a glass of water?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes of course. I'll be right back." Jesse said and left the room. Blue and Zero just stayed silent until Jesse came back with the water. "Here you go. I need to get back to the register so I'll be back to check on you every few hours so just get some rest." Jesse said and walked out of the room. Zero pulled down his mask, popped in the pills, and drank the water with them.  
  
"You sure you're ok?" Blue asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Zero replied.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Yeah right. Then what happened to Smoke?" Zero didn't answer. "Fine, don't tell me, but your brother's gonna wanna know too." With that Deep Blue left the room.  
  
'I know Sub-Zero's gonna wanna know but... I'll tell him later.' Zero thought and drifted into a deep sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Well what did he say?" Sub-Zero asked. He was healing really well but still needed to stay in bed.  
  
"He wouldn't answer me." Deep Blue replied and walked over to Sub-Zero's side. "Now what?"  
  
"All we can do is wait until he decides to tell us. I just hope that the wait isn't to long." Sub-Zero said. Deep Blue nodded agreeing.  
  
"Maybe he'll tell you?" Blue suggested.  
  
"Maybe, but as you can see I'm not really able to get out of this bed on my own." Sub-Zero said.  
  
"I guess you're right. Well then I'll tell him to come talk to you when he wakes up."  
  
"O.k."  
  
"Well you should get some rest too. Your wounds still need time to heal."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"I'll wake you when Zero gets up." Blue said and walked out of the room.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next day Zero walked into Sub-Zero's room and sat on a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Are you ok Zero?" Sub-Zero asked.  
  
"I'm fine." Zero replied.  
  
"Zero, what happened to Smoke?" Sub-Zero asked. "Please tell me."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. T-two robots took him. I tried to save him but they were too strong. I couldn't save him."  
  
"Do you know what their names were?"  
  
"The last thing I heard them say was, 'If you see a Lin Kuei named Deep Blue, tell him that Cyrax and Sector are looking for him.' There was one red robot and one yellow. They were from the Lin Kuei, I know they were."  
  
"So the Grandmaster was finally able to make his robotic assassins. This could be a problem. Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..."  
  
"It wasn't you fault you know. They were too strong for you to fight on your own."  
  
"I know. I just... Never mind. Can I go now?"  
  
"Yes you may. And thanks for telling me what happened." Zero opened and walked out the door.  
  
"Well?" Blue asked. "It seems that Smoke has been taken by the Lin Kuei. Grandmaster has succeeded in making his robots. There are two of them that we know about, Cyrax and Sector. I think that they are going to turn Smoke into one of them. This not good." Sub-Zero replied staring at the ceiling.  
  
"No it's not. Even if we leave right now, we wouldn't catch them. They're robots. They're probably back at the base already. What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Blue. He's Zero's best friend. It would break his heart to find out that his best friend has become a soulless robotic assassin. I don't know what to do." Sub-Zero was really worried.  
  
"I don't know what to do either but you need to rest. Stop worrying. Everything will work out in the end." Blue comforted.  
  
"I guess you're right. I should stop worrying. I'll try to get some rest. That's about all I can do now." Sub-Zero said and closed his eyes. Blue walked out of the room and quietly closed the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Yay, another chapter completed! That one took a long time to get out, huh? Well I hope you liked this chapter and sorry for the long wait. Stupid writer's block. Stupid school. I hate school. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner! Please review! I would really like it if you did! Now I got to do my homework... Nah, I'll do that Sunday night. ^_^! 


	7. What Now?

Author's Notes: Okay here's the next chapter! I hope it doesn't seem boring at the end to you because I really wracked my brain to come up with this so I hope it's good. Sorry but I couldn't revise chapter 4 because my big sister left my notebook in her dorm when she came to visit and she won't be back till sometime in May. Well, on to the chapter. ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Deep Blue. They all belong to Midway and/or anyone else that owns them where as Deep Blue belongs to me and dark-elf16.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.6: "What Now?"  
  
"Has he returned?" A healed Sub-Zero asked.  
  
"No. It's only been five days and the base is pretty far away." Replied Zero. They both stood side by side looking out of a window at the forest.  
  
"I know, and I shouldn't have jet him go alone. You should have gone with him."  
  
"But then who would have been here while you recovered to protect the place? I had to stay."  
  
"What about Smoke?"  
  
"Hopefully Blue will bring him back okay." Zero answered. Just as he finished his sentence they saw a dark blue figure come out of the forest followed by three other yellow, red, and purple/silver figures.  
  
"Blue!" The two brothers yelled simultaneously and ran out of the store.  
  
"Help you guys!" Blue yelled and ran towards them. "Sorry, I was too late! I couldn't save Smoke, they turned him into that!" he yelled pointing behind him at the purple/gray robot chasing him. It looked just like Cyrax and Sector but had purple/gray armor and had puffs of smoke floating around him.  
  
"What?!" Sub-Zero yelled surprised.  
  
"Oh no, Smoke!" Zero yelled and ran in front of Deep Blue to protect him and Sub-Zero did the same. Sector and Cyrax charged the two brothers but they dodged at the last moment, taking Blue with them. The three of them were on the roof of Jesse's store. They left Blue there and jump kicked Cyrax and Sector.  
  
"I'll take Sector, you take Cyrax!" Sub-Zero yelled to his brother.  
  
"Right!" Zero yelled back and attacked Cyrax with a series of punches and kicks.  
  
Sub-Zero kicked Sector in the head, knocking him to the ground, then kicked the bot in his side. Sector slowly staggered to his feet and brought his arms to his sides. A hatch in his chest and something was coming out. A missile shot out of Sector's chest and headed straight for Sub-Zero. He quickly jumped out of the way and the missile barley missed him.  
  
'Missiles?! Great, just great!' Sub-Zero and attacked again.  
  
Zero's match against Cyrax was pretty much even so far but Cyrax finally managed to knock Zero to the floor and he slowly tried to get back up. Cyrax brought his arms to his sides and a hatch like Sectors opened up in his chest and a green net shot out. Zero didn't know what it was but he jumped out of the way and the net missed him. It hit a street lamp and it dissolved.  
  
'An acid net?! Aww man!' Zero thought and attacked Cyrax again.  
  
'This isn't going very well!' Sub-Zero thought while blocking Sector's kicks and punches. 'Time to end this!' Sub-Zero backflipped away from Sector and formed an ice ball the shot it. Sector dodged it but his robotic fingers were frozen. Sub-Zero quickly shot another ice ball, while the robot was stunned, and it froze Sector's left leg and the ground he was standing on, freezing his leg in place. 'Now this is good.' He thought and attacked.  
  
Cyrax was shooting his nets at Zero trying to get him but he kept on dodging. Zero ran into the forest and hid in a tree. He shot the ground with ice and once Cyrax stepped on it he started slipping. Zero shot another ice ball and froze Cyrax's whole body and was about to deliver the final blow but he was knocked out of the tree. He turned around to see his attacker and saw his best friend, but a robot.  
  
Sector had managed to get his leg free from its icy prison and ran over to Cyrax. He grabbed him and took off into the forest. Sub-Zero ran over to his little brother and saw Smoke's robotic form holding its head, in pain it looked like.  
  
"What happened?" Sub-Zero asked.  
  
"He was about to attack me but then he just stopped and fell to his knees holding his head." Zero replied.  
  
"Smoke, do you remember us?" Sub-Zero asked the fallen bot. Smoke's head slowly looked upward at the two brothers.  
  
"Y-yes. You two...are ... my friends... Zero... and Sub-Zero... My friends." Smoke said then looked at the two with a red glow in his robotic eyes. "Enemy's... Must destroy... Traitors!" Smoke yelled and tackled Sub- Zero hitting him in his chest. Sub-Zero gasped, as Smoke hit were his wound was still not fully healed then winced as his head connected with the ground. Smoke raised his fist to punch the pinned ninja but his arm was caught by Zero.  
  
"Don't Smoke! He's your friend remember? You said he was like a big brother to you! You looked up to him! Don't do this please!" Zero yelled trying to get Smoke to remember. Smoke's eyes flickered from red to white a few times then settled on white.  
  
"Wh-what happened? What have I done?" Smoke asked. He got off of Sub-Zero and helped him up. "I'm sorry for that."  
  
"It's okay Smoke. We know it wasn't you fault. You were under the Grandmaster's control. But I wonder, how did you manage to keep you soul and memories?" Sub-Zero said.  
  
"I can answer that." Blue said. He walked over and began to say what he knew. "I overheard the Grandmaster saying that the transformation did not go as planned, that his soul would not leave his body, it was too attached. Since they could not control him, like Sector and Cyrax, with his soul they used some sort of mind control or something. I guess your friendship broke the spell."  
  
"I guess you're right about that. Do you feel alright Smoke." Zero asked.  
  
"I think so." Smoke said in his robotic voice. "I may still have my memories and soul but I'm still a robot. That's never going to change no matter what now."  
  
"I guess not. But hey, at least you're back with us again. Right?" Zero said.  
  
"Right. Everything is still like it was before any of this happened. Come on, let's say goodbye to Jesse and get started on building our new house." Sub-Zero stated and started walking back to the store, the others following. When they got there they told Jesse about Smoke and that they were leaving. He said to come back anytime.  
  
The next morning the four said goodbye and went to the nearest supply store to get tool and things to build their new house. After all the supplies were gathered, including some food from Jesse's store, and headed off into the forest. They went to the spot where their old house was, cleared out anything that couldn't be used, and reused anything they could.  
  
"This is hard work." Zero complained.  
  
"Oh quit whining. You don't hear Smoke complaining do you?" Sub-Zero asked.  
  
"Smoke's a robot now. He can't complain."  
  
"Hey! I may be a robot now but I still have feelings you know." Smoke stated.  
  
"Okay people, stop fighting. This isn't gonna go by any faster with you three arguing. Now lets just work together and no more complaining." Blue said. Everyone just glared at each other then got back to work. By the end of the day they had finished the floor of the house and were starting on the walls.  
  
The four slept under the stars that night and the rest of the nights it took to finish the house. Some days later they were done with the building. It was a simple one-story house that would be big enough for all four of them, nothing really fancy since they really didn't know what they were doing most of the time.  
  
"Well I'm gonna have to get back to my 'job' now." Sub-Zero stated.  
  
"But we can get food from Jesse." Zero said.  
  
"No, he's done enough for us. We have to pay him or else he'll go out of business because of us. Besides, we need the money."  
  
"I guess you're right but can we help too? It would be better if all of us helped you. What if something happened to you? We could be your backup." Zero suggested.  
  
"He makes a good point. What if you complete a mission and they don't want to pay you? You would probably be taken out." Smoke added.  
  
"I guess you're right. Fine, you can back me up but you can't get in the way." Sub-Zero gave in.  
  
"Thanks bro!" Zero said. "You won't regret this!"  
  
'Let us hope not.' Sub-Zero thought and it was settled.  
  
Recap, the Lin Kuei is still after them, Sector and Cyrax are still around, Smoke is a robot, they built their new house, and now Zero, Smoke, and Blue were going to help Sub-Zero with his missions. What else could happen?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: What else indeed. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that good at the end but school is really getting to me. Thank god I'm on Spring Break now. I've also been making a comic called 'The Adventures of the Little Black Ninja' so I've been doing that on my free time instead of writing. Well I'm a little blank on where to go from here so if you got any suggestions let me know. Well I gots-to-go now! Please review! See ya! ^_^! 


	8. Job One

Author's Notes: Alrighy then, here's the next chapter. Smoke (the reviewer), I took your advice about the missions thing and Smoke's amour is silver now instead of purple/silver. It does look better. Thanks for the reviews and advice everyone! They are very much appreciated! And now I have to go back to school tomorrow because Spring Break is now over T_T. Well on to the story! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters mentioned in this story except for Deep Blue. They all belong to Midway and/or anyone else that owns them while Deep Blue belongs to me and dark-elf16. Oh and the characters in this part that you don't know are my family not my own characters because I'm too lazy to think off more characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.7: "Job One"  
  
Sub-Zero was talking to wealthy man who was offering a big sum of money if the ice ninja could pull off a job for him. He was in trouble with some gangs and needed some protection for a while, until he could get out of town.  
  
"Why don't you just hire some body guards? Why do you need me?" Sub-Zero asked.  
  
"Because you're a ninja and you know how to handle these situations. Please will you help me?" the man answered.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"'How much' what?"  
  
"How much am I going to get for this job?"  
  
"I'm offering $15,000 for five days."  
  
"So that's $3,000 a day. Hmm... Make it $30,000 and you got a deal."  
  
"$30,000?! But, $6,000 a day? But if nothing happens in a day you'll get $6,000 bucks for nothing!" The man said shocked.  
  
"Do you want my skills or not? Your choice." Sub-Zero asked in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"Fine, fine you got deal." The man agreed. He and Sub-Zero shook hands. "You can start tomorrow. I'll be safe for the rest of the night without your help. Come back here around 8 tomorrow morning."  
  
"Fine. And I get paid at the end of everyday right?" Sub-Zero asked.  
  
"Yes, yes and you better come." The man answered.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Sub-Zero said and walked out of the man's office. He was escorted out of the house and was greeted by his brother, Blue, and Smoke.  
  
"So what happened? What was the job? Did you accept it?" Zero asked eagerly.  
  
"The job is to protect this guy and yes I accepted it." Sub-Zero answered.  
  
"How much is he paying?" Smoke asked.  
  
"$6,000 bucks a day which means $1,500 for each of us. I--We start tomorrow morning at 8 a.m. got that?"  
  
"Got it." Blue said and turned around. "Lets head home then." So they did.  
  
The next morning at 8 a.m. all four of them were at the man's house. Sub- Zero knocked on the door and the other three hid somewhere close to the house to be lookouts. The door was answered by one of the man's servant lady's.  
  
"How may I help you?" the servant lady asked and looked at the ice ninja cautiously.  
  
"I was hired to protect a man named Adam Rivera. He is here right?" Sub- Zero said.  
  
"Oh, yes he's here. Right this way." The girl answered and let Sub-Zero into the house. He followed the girl into the same office he was in last night and said, "Mr. Rivera will be with you shortly." She bowed and left the room.  
  
Sub-Zero looked around the room and saw a desk, a chair, some scattered papers, and a trophy case. He walked over to it and looked at the many different trophies for the many different sports.  
  
"I see you like my trophies." Adam said from behind. Sub-Zero turned around to face him. He was tall and skinny with brown eyes and short brown spiky hair.  
  
"You have a lot of them." Was Sub-Zero's only reply.  
  
"Yes. I use to love sports and was very good at them, but then I started drinking and gambling. I got into trouble with gangs because I wouldn't pay them for protection money. I was-am wealthy but I didn't want protection, until now. The gangs have been threatening me so I turned to you. A friend of mine told me about you and how good you were and so here we are now. Well enough about me, what about you. How did you start doing what you do?"  
  
"Hmm. Well, I am good at these kinds of things because I am an assassin. I go around to places getting jobs where ever I can because I need the money."  
  
"How did you become an assassin?"  
  
"I can't tell you that information."  
  
"Fine. Anyway, someone's coming over today to do business and he may not like that business so hideout somewhere and if he try's anything get him away from me. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah I got it."  
  
"Go ahead and do whatever you want for now. Remember, my house is your house for the next five days."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sub-Zero replied and walked out of the room. He just wandered around the house trying to get a feel for it. He now knew where everything was and a servant showed him where he would be staying. He opened a window in his room and called out, "Guys! Guys! Where are you?"  
  
At hearing his name, a silver robotic head popped out of the leaves from a nearby tree. "I'm right here and the others are hiding somewhere else around the house. What's up?" Smoke asked.  
  
"I was just checking to see where you all were. Listen, someone's coming to do some business with Rivera so keep a lookout for him." Sub-Zero said.  
  
Smoke made a mock salute and replied, "Yes sir!" then disappeared back into the trees. Sub-Zero, meanwhile, laid down on his bed and stared up at the sealing, thinking.  
  
About an hour later Smoke appeared on his window seal. "Sub-Zero, I think that guy that you were talking about is here. He's at the door right now so I suggest you get to Rivera now." He said and then went back into hiding.  
  
Sub-Zero ran through the house and into Adam's office. He quickly hid in a dark corner and out of site. The door to the office opened and a man about Sub-Zero's height walked in. He was younger than Adam and looked almost like him.  
  
"Alex, how nice to see you again!" Adam exclaimed. Alex walked in front of the desk.  
  
"Where's the stuff?" Alex asked.  
  
"I'll get it for you. Just have a seat and I'll be right back." Adam said and left the room while Sub-Zero kept a close eye on Alex. Him and Adam looked kind of like brothers.  
  
"Okay here are your things Alex. Take care lil' bro." Adam said and handed Alex some stuff.  
  
"Thanks Adam, you're the best." Alex replied and walked out the door.  
  
"Is he the one you were going to meet with today?" Sub-Zero asked and came out of hiding. Adam jumped at the sound of Sub-Zero's voice.  
  
"Sub-Zero, I didn't know you were in here! Man you scared me! No, that was just my little brother. He needed some things for a trip he's taking so, being the brother I am, I lent him some of my things." Adam said.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well when is the man you are suppose to meet with gonna come?"  
  
"I'd say in a few minutes. You should stay here." About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door of Adam's office.  
  
"Come in!" Adam yelled. The door opened and in walked a big, very muscled, man.  
  
"Mr. Becerra, please sit down and we'll get down to business." Adam said.'Mr. Becerra' sat down in the chair in front of Adam's desk and the two got down to business. Sub-Zero couldn't really tell what they were talking about so he just sat there and watched what was going on.  
  
After about an hour of discussion, Mr. Becerra or Victor, as Sub-Zero now knew was his name, had slammed his fists down onto Adam's desk.  
  
"What do you mean?!" Victor exclaimed and grabbed Adam by his shirt collar.  
  
"I will not go through with this!" Adam yelled and tried to pry Victor's hands from his shirt.  
  
"You better change your mind!" Victor yelled and pulled back his right hand. Sub-Zero immediately sprang from his hiding place and stopped Victor's attack by sweeping his legs out from under him. Victor fell onto his back and dropped Adam.  
  
"Oh so know you have a little protector huh? Well he won't stop me!" Victor said and ran at Sub-Zero. He tried to punch him but the ninja dodged and kicked Victor in his stomach making him fall to his knees and groan in pain.  
  
"You little punk! You'll pay for that!" Victor yelled at Sub-Zero. The ninja sidestepped Victor and hit a spot on his neck and knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Adam said.  
  
Sub-Zero shrugged, "It's what I'm paid to do." He said and started dragging Victor out of the room. He threw him out the door and called out to the others. The three came and Blue took Victor to the outside of the house's gates and left him there.  
  
"Wow, already. And it's only your first day on the job." Zero stated. "I'm impressed."  
  
"You expected anything less from the great Sub-Zero?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever. Go back inside. This is our turf." Zero said to his big brother. The three others laughed at the comment and Sub-Zero went back inside.  
  
The last four days went pretty much the same and the four even went to the airport to see Adam off. When they got back to Adam's house to get some things that Adam had given Sub-Zero for doing a good job they found the inside in ruins.  
  
"I guess he got out just in time." Smoke said looking around at the mess.  
  
"I guess so. That was cutting it close." Zero replied.  
  
"Well see if the things I got are still here and we'll be off. I got another job offer this morning so I have to go see what it is." Sub-Zero found that the things were still there and the four left to their next job offer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well another chapter down and I have no idea how many more to go! I'm running out of names and people to use here so if you want to be one of the people that Sub-Zero and the gang work for tell me in a review or send me an e-mail and I'll put you in. If you want you can even tell me what mission you want the guys to do for you and I'll put it in. Gots-to-go! See ya! ^_^! 


	9. Job Two

Author's Notes: Next chappie is now here! This one is for Smoke/Tim since he suggested it and I couldn't think of anything else to write. (That or I'm just too lazy to think of something myself.) It was mostly his idea; I just put words and fight scenes in it. Hope you like! Here goes nothing! ^_^!  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story except Deep Blue. They all belong to Midway while Deep Blue belongs to me and dark-elf16. The rest of the characters are Tim's own creations.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.8: "Job Two"  
  
"Is this the place?" Smoke asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is it. Well, lets see if he's here." Sub-Zero said and knocked on the door. A moment later the door opened and a man stood in the doorway.  
  
"Who are you four and what do you want?" the man asked.  
  
"We received a call from a Mr. Janakor for some assistance on something. Is he here?" the light blue ninja asked.  
  
"I am he. You must be Sub-Zero. Please come in." Mr. Janakor said and allowed the four to come inside. "So what are your names?" he asked the other three after they all came inside.  
  
"You can call me Zero." A ninja with a scar on his right eye said.  
  
"I'm Deep Blue." The ninja with a dark blue headband said.  
  
"And I'm Smoke." The cyber ninja said.  
  
"A robot? How cool!" Janakor said and shook all of their hands.  
  
"I wasn't always a robot. I use to be human too." Smoke replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"It's no big deal."  
  
"Anyway, let's get down to business. What do you want to hire us for?" Sub- Zero asked.  
  
"Well, what I really need for you to do is help me get revenge." Janakor said and held out a picture of someone. "This man is Mr. Chanra. He's the head boss of a big gang of ninjas like you but different. He murdered my family in cold blood. I want him dead! Do this for me and I'll pay you anything!"  
  
"Hmm. What do you say you guys? Should we take the job?" Sub-Zero asked the others.  
  
"I say we take the job. This man murdered his family. That's reason enough for me." Blue said and the others agreed.  
  
"Alright, we'll do it." Sub-Zero answered.  
  
"Thank a lot. How does 1 hundred thousand sound?"  
  
"Fine by me. Deal?" Sub-Zero stuck out his right hand.  
  
"Deal!" Janakor shook Sub-Zero's hand and sealed the deal. 'I promise you Chanra, revenge!' he thought and smiled.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next day Janakor told the guys where Chanra's main base of operations was and gave them the picture of the boss.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as he's dead." Zero assured him.  
  
"Would you like any souvenirs?" Smoke asked and Zero punched him in his arm. "Ow!"  
  
"Ignore him. Don't worry, we'll take care of Chanra and be back soon." With that the four took off towards Chanra's base.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
They found the place and jumped onto the roof. There were some guards patrolling on the floor of the place but the four made sure to keep out of sight and went in through an open window and hid in the rafters to see what was going on.  
  
"Look. That's the guy." Blue whispered and pointed to a man siting in what looked like a throne. He was flanked on all sides by guards and there was more siting around the place doing nothing.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" Smoke asked.  
  
"We have to get him alone. We can't take out all these soldiers at once. We need a distraction." Sub-Zero said and looked at Zero.  
  
"Aww come on bro! Why do I have to be the distraction!?" Zero whispered as loud as he could without getting caught.  
  
"Because you know exactly what to do."  
  
"So does Smoke."  
  
"But you can do better. This is an order. Now go!"  
  
"Aww man." Zero got up and jumped out the window. Moments later there was a loud commotion outside.  
  
"Sir, there is a stranger sneaking about using the element of ice to freeze your men from head to toe!" A ninja wearing green and black reported to Chanra.  
  
"Then take more men and stop him!" Chanra yelled and slammed his fists onto his armrests.  
  
"Yes sir! The green ninja saluted. "All of you, come with me!" he yelled and some of the guards took off with him.  
  
"Okay, there's only a few of them left. Let's get it over with and get out as fast as we can. Go!" Sub-Zero ordered.  
  
Smoke and Blue jumped down and landed on two of the guards and fought the others while Sub-Zero landed in front of Chanra.  
  
"Hello." Sub-Zero punched Chanra and seemingly knocked him out. While this was going on, a soldier got away and came back with reinforcements. The green ninja from before knocked Sub-Zero to the floor and was gonna do more but he was tackled from the side.  
  
Deep Blue had taken him down and they were now wrestling around on the ground.  
  
"Smoke! Finish Chanra and I'll cover you!" Sub-Zero yelled and fought the other attacking people.  
  
"Okay!" Smoke answered and ran over to the unconscious Chanra but as he approached an invisible force threw him back.  
  
"What the?!" At that time others came in to protect Chanra. Two of them were holding Zeros' limp body.  
  
"Zero!" Sub-Zero called out and tried to push through his enforcers but it was of no use, he was thrown to the floor.  
  
Blue was still fighting with the green ninja and if you didn't know better you'd say they were twins. They looked exactly alike, aside from colors, right down to what they were wearing. And Smoke was doing his best to get through the soldiers to Chanra.  
  
All of a sudden there was a huge shock wave that was sent throughout the whole place and it began to crumble, dust and debris was everywhere. The roof caved in where Zero was being held and buried him and his captors.  
  
"No!" Smoke yelled and ran over to dig him out. Blue's leg was pinned under a fallen rafter and the green ninja he was fighting was buried like Zero but his black and green clad hand could still be seen. Chanra's workers had hi-tailed it out of there but Sub-Zero was nowhere to be found. When Smoke had dug out Zero he moved on to help Blue get the rafter off his leg.  
  
"Where's Sub-Zero?" Blue grunted.  
  
"I don't know. I lost track of him when he got knocked down by Chanra's men." Smoke answered. He helped Blue to his feet and took him outside with the now awake Zero.  
  
"What happened?" Zero scanned the faces present. "Where's my brother?"  
  
"We don't know." Smoke said and looked to the ground.  
  
"Sub-Zero!" Blue yelled and pointed to Smoke's right. Sure enough there was Sub-Zero but he was being held in the air by his throat thanks to Chanra. Sub-Zero choked out one word, 'Run', then was thrown to the floor.  
  
"Zero, you can walk right?" Smoke asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then take Blue and get out of here!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, now go!"  
  
"Okay. Take care of Sub-Zero and beat the hell out of Chanra!"  
  
"I will." Zero helped Blue up and they left the new battlefield. Smoke helped Sub-Zero to his feet and stood in front of him, moonlight shining off his silver armor.  
  
"Who do you ninjas work for?" Chanra asked.  
  
"We have orders to kill you Chanra, and we will succeed." Smoke stated coldly.  
  
"Really? Well my real name isn't Chanra; it's Shang Tsung. I am an outworld sorcerer. I'd like to see you try and defeat me." Chanra, now Shang Tsung, said.  
  
"Sorcerer or no sorcerer, we will defeat you." Sub-Zero said and got in a fighting stance, Smoke mirroring his action.  
  
"Then lets do this." Shang Tsung also got ready to fight, and so it began.  
  
Smoke started it off by shooting his harpoon at Shang Tsung but he dodged it. Sub-Zero followed up by freezing the ground and making Shang slip while Smoke shot out a bomb. It landed right next to Shang and exploded.  
  
Shang was sent flying and landed a few feet away. He quickly got to his feet and shot a fireball at Smoke. He ducked then jump kicked the sorcerer but he blocked it. Smoke disappeared and did his teleport punch hitting Shang right on his jaw, but Smoke wasn't done yet, he thew his harpoon and it got Shang's arm. He reeled him in, punched him in his chest three times, threw his harpoon again, got his other arm, punched his face twice, kicked him in his chest, then kicked his jaw, effectively sending him flying backwards where Sub-Zero was waiting.  
  
The ice ninja uppercutted Shang and froze him just as he hit he ground. Sub- Zero raised his foot above the sorcerer's head and was about to bring it down but the ice encasing Shang suddenly exploded sending ice particles everywhere, many scratching Sub-Zero. Shang grabbed the ninja's leg and hurled him right into Smoke.  
  
Smoke caught Sub-Zero and set him down. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Sub-Zero nodded and looked at Shang. He quietly said, "Finish him." Smoke obeyed and did his teleport punch and threw his harpoon catching Shang on the side of his stomach. Smoke punched his face two times, kicked his chest, kicked his chin, and punched his chest.  
  
Shang was really hurting. Blood was all over his face and he was breathing rapidly. 'I don't get it! How could this robot and ninja be able to do this much damage to me!? That robot's attacks could have easily broken a mortals jaw but luckily I'm no mortal. I am a great sorcerer! I won't be taken down this easily!' Shang got to his feet and punched the cyber ninja's robotic face five times, kicked his chest, kicked his face, then punched his chest.  
  
Smoke staggered backward holding his head. There was now oil mixing with the blood on the grassy ground and the sparks flying from Smoke's silver armor weren't very welcomed. Some sparks touched the bloody oil and it ignited. Flames jumped up and black smoke started to rise up. Smoke and Shang jumped away from the fire and stood waiting for the other to make the next move.  
  
"Sub-Zero!" Smoke called. "That green ninja is still in the building. I'm gonna go for him before the building catches on fire."  
  
"Alright! I'll take care of Shang then!" Sub-Zero called back and charged at Shang Tsung. Smoke ran into the building and over to the pile of rubble the green ninja was buried under. He quickly dug him out and ran out of the building just as the door to the place collapsed. Smoke laid the green ninja on the ground, away from the flames, and looked over to where Sub- Zero and Shang were fighting. They were really going at it!  
  
Sub-Zero was punching and kicking the hell out of Shang until he finally fell to the floor all bloody, bruised, and barley breathing. The ninja kicked Shang's side and sent him flying into a tree. Smoke ran over to the beaten sorcerer and held him above the ground by his throat.  
  
"Now you die!" Smoke whispered in Shang's face. The cyborg's grip tightened around the man's throat preparing to crush it. Shang was losing air and everything was starting to turn black. He looked into the robotic eyes staring back at him.  
  
'I will not die like this!' Shang yelled in his mind. He started kicking and trying to pry the hands from his neck, but to no avail. He kicked Smoke hard in his stomach and the cyber ninja staggered back but still held the sorcerer.  
  
At this time, Sub-Zero decided to help out more by sending an ice blast at Shang Tsung but before it hit, Smoke dropped Shang so that his arm wouldn't get frozen while holding onto him. The ice blast hit its mark and froze the sorcerer's entire body.  
  
Sub-Zero walked over to Smoke and the frozen body next to him. "You wanna do it?" he asked.  
  
"How about at the same time?" Smoke suggested.  
  
"Fine by me." Smoke and Sub-Zero both raised their right foot above Shang and brought it down with as much force as they could muster. Sub-Zero's foot slammed into the sorcerer's head and Smoke's foot slammed into his chest, right through his heart.  
  
"He's dead finally. So what do we do about him?" Smoke gestured to the still unconscious green ninja.  
  
"Leave him here I guess. I think I hear sirens so lets get out of here and meet up with the others." Sub-Zero said. Smoke nodded and the two disappeared out of sight.  
  
Police cars, an ambulance, and fire trucks drove up to the building and found Shang Tsung's frozen and mutilated corpse by a tree and the green ninja was fine except for some cuts and a few minor broken bones. The firemen put out the fire and the ambulance took the two fighters to the nearest hospital.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Did you get him?" Zero asked his brother and Smoke as they walked through the door to Janakor's house.  
  
"Yes, he is now long dead." Sub-Zero answered.  
  
"Really?! Thank you all very much for your help in this. Here is your payment, enjoy." Janakor handed the ninjas their hundred thousand bucks and thanked them once again. "You don't know how much Chanra dying means to me. I am forever in your debt."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's all in a days work." Zero said and helped Smoke carry Blue out the door. They had just found out that his leg was broken so he had to stay off it for a while. They all said their good-byes and the four ninjas left to who knows where next.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: End of that chapter! I hope you liked it! This chapter is the longest one I've made now. I'm home sick today so I had all day to come up with this. (sigh) I hate being sick. N-e-wayz, thank you Tim for the idea and if anyone else wants to give the guys a job, I'd be more than happy to make it a chapter. Please review! See ya! ^_^! 


	10. Job Three Pt 1

Author's Notes: Hello everyone! How are you all doing? Fine I hope. Well, I'm back with another chapter and I hope it's good. This one is for Jami. She gave the idea and I wrote it. There's also an important note at the bottom. Well, it's only important if you think so. (I don't really think it's very important, though, unless you care about where I go and when I'm leaving.) Okay, now onto the fic! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I get tired of having to write this in every chapter. It's really annoying but, then again, I'm bored so I'll write it anyway. I don't own anyone but Deep Blue because they all belong to Midway but Blue is mine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.9: "Job Three"  
  
"Alright, we'll be there in a few days . . .Bye." Sub-Zero hung up the phone, sat down on a chair in their den, and sighed.  
  
"What's up bro?" Zero asked looking at him.  
  
"It's nothing really just, do you think we should take anymore jobs? I mean, we have more than enough money to live off of now and when we run out then we'll go make more. It won't be that hard."  
  
"But what about all the people that need your help? They'll call you and then you'll just turn your back on them? But that wouldn't be right."  
  
"It would be if they . . . never mind, just forget it. We have a new job to do. The mayor of a nearby town called and said that there's something going on there. A ninja that has ice powers is going around and busting up crime rings and such. He thinks it's one of us but I told him it couldn't be, unless you've been going out at night without telling anyone Zero . . ." Sub-Zero said looking at Zero suspiciously.  
  
"What?! No I haven't been going out! I've always been here!"  
  
"I know, I know, just kidding. Anyway, the mayor said it was a female . . . unless there's something you're not telling me . . ."  
  
"Damnit Sub-Zero! You know very well that I am not a girl!" Zero glared at his big brother. Sub-Zero chuckled lightly.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm just joking. Anyway, the mayor hired us to find out who she is and for another reason. He wouldn't tell me, says it was to important to tell over the phone."  
  
"Hmm. Well, sounds good to me but what about Blue? Do we just leave him here?"  
  
"I don't really know, it's up to him. Why don't you go ask him?"  
  
"Okay." Zero walked out of the den and into Blue's room. " Hey Blue, are you feeling up to going on another mission? We got a call and we need to know if you wanna go."  
  
Blue looked up at Zero from his bed. He was reading a book while lying on his bed. His leg was held straight by a splint because he had to keep it from moving so that it could heal somewhat.  
  
"I don't think I'd be able to with this leg. Would you guys really need my help?" Blue asked.  
  
"Well, I don't think so. We just have to find out who this girl is and something else but I'm sure we can handle it. Never mind then." Zero replied.  
  
"Okay then, good luck. When are you guys leaving?"  
  
"I don't know. I heard Sub-Zero say that we'll be there in a few days."  
  
"Oh, well is Smoke going with you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you know anything?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
"Why is everyone 'kidding' with me today?" Zero mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, is that all you wanted?"  
  
"Pretty much yeah. Have a nice time reading your book, Blue."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Zero closed the door to Blue's room and went back to the den where Sub-Zero was sitting on a couch with his eyes closed. Zero shook him awake.  
  
"Bro, are you okay?" Zero asked.  
  
"What? Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Sub-Zero said.  
  
"Oh, well Blue said he can't go. Besides, we can take this job no prob. Right?"  
  
"Whatever. What about Smoke?"  
  
"I was just about to check on him."  
  
"Okay." Zero left to find Smoke while Sub-Zero settled back into the couch and fell back asleep.  
  
A few minutes later Zero came back into the room. Sub-Zero woke up and his little brother told him that Smoke wanted to go with them.  
  
"Okay then. Smoke, you, and I will go and Blue will stay and continue to heal. We leave tomorrow morning so get ready." Sub-Zero stated. Zero left to tell Smoke and to pack some things, leaving Sub-Zero alone to sleep again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next morning the three said their good byes to Blue and headed and headed east toward their next job. It took them a day and a half to reach the city and by then they were all very tired. All except Smoke that is.  
  
"Finally! We're here! I thought I was gonna die!" Zero whined.  
  
"Really? I feel just fine." Smoke said.  
  
"Oh, shut up." Zero replied. Smoke stayed quiet but would be smirking if he could. Sub-Zero just stared at the two and continued walking. When they reached the mayor's office they were met with some bodyguards but they did not attack the three.  
  
"Are you the ninjas the mayor hired?" one of the guards asked.  
  
"Yes. I am Sub-Zero and these are my companions." Sub-Zero confirmed. The guards saluted them and allowed them to enter the office. They went in and the door was closed behind them.  
  
"Welcome! So you are the famous Sub-Zero I've been hearing so much about. Here, have a seat." The mayor pointed to some chairs in front of his desk. " And who are the other two?"  
  
"These two help me during missions. This is Zero and that's Smoke." Sub- Zero said while gesturing to each one.  
  
"Ah, well you will probably need the help. All right, let's talk business. I told you about the female ninja going around busting up crimes and catching criminals, right? Well, there's another thing that I didn't tell you about. There are two cyborgs in town grabbing people and asking about Sub-Zero. Apparently they heard that an ice ninja was here but they didn't know it was a girl, they think she's you." The mayor said.  
  
'Cyborgs?! Damn! That means that they might be Sector and Cyrax! This isn't good.' Sub-Zero thought.  
  
"I'm also a little worried that the cyborg with you is one of them or is working with them."  
  
"No Mr. Mayor, I can assure you that he is with us and will do no harm. Isn't that right Smoke?" Zero said.  
  
"Yes that is right." Smoke answered.  
  
"I guess I can take your word for it then. Huh, but maybe I'm just too trusting. Aw well, whatever. Those cyborgs have been destroying my town looking for you so I'll give you 50 thousand to get rid of them."  
  
"50? Well, what do you say guys? Do we take it or leave it?" Sub-Zero asked.  
  
"Well that is a low price to pay for getting rid of highly trained ninja cyborgs. And what about that female ice ninja that's around here? Why don't you let her take care of?" Zero said.  
  
"Because she already tried . . . and failed. You are our last resort. Please help us."  
  
"Hmm. Raise the payment. 50 thou isn't quite enough." Smoke said.  
  
"Wha?! But they're your enemies! Humph, fine then. 70 and that's my final offer."  
  
"Alright, we'll take the job. We'll come back here to receive our payment when they've been taken care of." Sub-Zero replied. "We'll be on our way then."  
  
"Okay then. Good luck!" The mayor said and turned away from them to look out the window. The three ninjas got up and left the room in silence. When they got outside they started looking for a place to stay. They found a hotel that would give them a regular room with two beds so they had to take it. The other hotels wouldn't give them a room because they were ninjas. They went to their room on the second floor of the Days Inn. (A/N: I just put the name of the hotel I'm gonna stay at for a few days.)  
  
"We will go out tonight and search for the cyborgs but they will most likely find us first so keep your guard up." Sub-Zero ordered after they all got settled in. The other two nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"But first, let's get some rest. Hey Smoke, do you need to . . . recharge or something?" Zero asked.  
  
"I've been like this for weeks now, and you STILL don't know if I sleep or not? Smoke asked.  
  
"What?! It's not like I keep an eye on you 24/7 to know if you do or not!"  
  
"Humph. Well, yes I have to sleep and recharge my body so good night." Smoke sat in a chair, got comfortable, and dimmed his eyes.  
  
"I guess he shut down. Well, it's 1:45 so we won't leave till about 7:00. That gives us about . . . 5 hours to do whatever we want. Right?" Zero predicted.  
  
"Yeah, so do whatever you want but I suggest you rest. You were the one that was complaining that you were tired before." Sub-Zero said.  
  
"Whatever." Zero lay on his bed next to the air conditioner and slowly fell asleep. Sub-Zero did the same and lay on his bed parallel to Zero's and slept.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A few hours later, Sub-Zero awoke to an empty room. He got off his bed and saw a note on the table next to the window. He picked the note up and it read:  
  
Dear Bro, Smoke and me went out for a while. We will be back in a few hours or so but don't worry; we'll be back in time for the mission. See ya!  
  
Signed,  
Zero & Smoke  
  
'Those two . . .' Sub-Zero thought. 'What time is it?' he looked around the room and found a clock that read 5:46 'Well, that was a nice four hour nap.' He sighed and lay back down on his bed. He got the changer for the t.v. and started channel surfing. Of course there weren't that many channels but, whose complaining? About half an hour later Zero and Smoke walked through the door.  
  
"Where were you two?" Sub-Zero asked as the two closed the door behind them.  
  
"Oh, ah, we were just getting something to eat and stuff." Zero said. Sub- Zero glared at the two.  
  
"Whatever, just get ready. We'll be leaving in a little while." Sub-Zero stated and laid back on his bed.  
  
When the three were all ready they left the hotel and separated to cover more ground. They each had their own side of the city to cover and would meet back at the hotel in three hours. They kept an eye out for the robots, thought to be Cyrax and Sector, and for the female ice ninja.  
  
Sub-Zero was jumping from roof to roof searching the streets for anything out of place. He saw a flash of blue followed by a red robotic figure. 'Sector! But who's that he's following?'  
  
The ice ninja jumped to the ground to where the two figures had gone and was met with the stone wall of a building as someone was thrown at him. He held his head then looked down to see a girl with ice blue hair, which looked like it was frozen, dark blue eyes (color?) and the same color eye shadow. She wore a dark blue and black ninja suit but her mask only covered her nose and mouth allowing her icy hair to be seen fully. She held her arm as blood ran down it.  
  
"You are badly hurt. Who are you and what is your name?" Sub-Zero asked.  
  
"My name is Frost and that's all you will know about me. Who are you?" The female ice ninja, Frost, said.  
  
"I am Sub-Zero--" an explosion, that occurred above them, cut him off. Sub- Zero jumped out of the way, as did Frost, while parts of the building fell where they were before.  
  
Sector had shot a missile above them and was standing a few feet away with his arms crossed and looking at Sub-Zero. "There you are! I've been chasing this girl all over the place looking for you!" the robot yelled.  
  
"Where's your buddy Cyrax? I thought you two were working together." Sub- Zero shot back.  
  
"That is information I cannot give but I'll tell you this, I'm sure your friends know exactly where he is." Sector answered.  
  
"What?!" Sub-Zero yelled. He charged at Sector but instead of hitting him, Sub-Zero jumped and used the 'bot as a catapult. He jumped off Sector's shoulders and landed on a roof. 'I've got to find the others!' he thought then turned back to look at Frost.  
  
"You better get away from here if you know what's good for you Frost!" Sub- Zero yelled and took off, Sector following but not very closely.  
  
'You've got to be alright you guys!' Sub-Zero thought and continued running to where the others were.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Well was that good so far? It's not the end, I just put up this part because I wanted to get SOMETHING up before I left. I never had any intention of putting Frost in here because this takes place WAY before Deadly Alliance but well, Jami wanted her so I'm gonna put her in. She has no intention of taking over the Lin Kuei though, obviously, because they are not part of the Lin Kuei anymore. And there will be no pairings in this fic. I suck at romance and stuff like that, I'm better at action and slight humor. Also I'm gonna be gone for awhile because we are going to Austin to pick up my big sister from college so I finally get my notebook back! Yay! But there won't be any Internet in a hotel so . . . Plus, we're gonna stay in San Antonio for a while and go to Fiesta Texas and Sea World and do other stuff and uh, um, yeah . . .Trenay, you got me saying that! Hope you like it so far! Please review! See ya! ^_^! 


	11. Job Three Pt 2

Author's Notes: Okay my peeps, here is the next part of the fic! Hope you like! Finally! No school! For three whole months! Yes! Sorry for taking so long but since it was the end of school I had lots of stuff to do so that my grades could go up. Now comes the evilest part of school, waiting for my report card to be sent in the mail. I have to get to it first before my parents do. Okay enough of that, I have to dedicate this chapter to Trenay for her wonderful compliments and for getting second place in her soccer tournament. I hope your hamstring gets better soon! All right now onto the fic! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story except Deep Blue. They are all property of Midway and/or anyone else that owns them where as Blue belongs to me. I also don't own nor have anything to do with the International bank. I just needed to use their name.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.10: "Job Three" pt.2  
  
Sub-Zero had reached the side of town that Zero was assigned and stopped to catch his breath. He turned around and was surprised to find that Sector was nowhere to be seen. 'Good, I lost him but for some reason I don't think that's good.' He thought and went on his way to look for his little brother.  
  
As he was about to jump a gap between another two buildings he saw a gang beating up on a little wimp of a guy. He didn't wanna interfere but he knew he had to help. 'I ain't got time for this!' Sub-Zero hurriedly froze the gang members and took off. The guy he saved looked up to see who or what had saved him but all he saw was a streak of blue and Sub-Zero continued to look for Zero.  
  
'Damnit Zero where are you?!' he jumped over a building and quickly glanced down but he didn't like what he saw. He was too shocked by what he saw to land right. He slipped and ended up on his shoulder and grunted in pain.  
  
Sub-Zero quickly got back up and ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. Sure enough what he saw was no hallucination. He jumped down and slowly walked over to a figure lying on the ground. The ice ninja reached over to see if it was still breathing but he was struck from behind before he could.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
On another side of town two cyber ninjas were battling each other. One was silver and the other, metallic yellow. Oil was pooled everywhere because of the hits the two scored on each other. Cyrax back flipped away from Smoke and released his acid net.  
  
Smoke dodged the net and shot his harpoon. It got Cyrax's left shoulder and sparks started flying along with oil. The silver 'bot grabbed onto the cord connected to the harpoon and swung Cyrax into a wall, which helped in ripping the harpoon from the yellow robot's arm. Smoke ran over to the Cyrax and held him down when he started to struggle.  
  
"Cyrax, listen to me! Grandmaster is just using you, Sector, and everyone else for his own gain! All he wants is power and when he gets it he won't need any of you anymore! Don't you see?" Smoke yelled at Cyrax. The pinned 'bot stopped moving for a second but then kicked Smoke away. Cyrax stood then took of running.  
  
"I hope I got through to him . . . Damn! The brothers! I have to find them!" With that Smoke left the scene just as a group of people came to check out what all the noise was about.  
  
Smoke ran to Zero's side of town one, because it was the closest and two, he thought Sub-Zero could take care of himself. Besides, he had a bad feeling that Zero wasn't very much okay. A little ways into where Zero was suppose to be Smoke saw Sector walk away from in-between two ratty old buildings, his robotic hands and armor stained with blood.  
  
'Whoa! What did he just do?' Smoke thought. Once Sector was out of sight Smoke ran over to where the red 'bot had come from and would have gasped if he could. He saw Zero propped up against a wall and Sub-Zero partially buried by a crumbled cement wall. There was a pool of blood slowly forming under him and he looked very badly hurt. Smoke hurriedly ran over to him.  
  
"Sub-Zero!" he yelled. He got the older ice ninja out from under the rubble and placed him next to Zero. 'What happened to you two?' Smoke thought. Just then a shadowy figure jumped down from the roof of the building the brothers were propped up against and landed in front of them.  
  
"Whoa. What happened to them?" the figure asked. Because of the darkness all Smoke could see was some blue and more black. 'Deep Blue? Naw, it couldn't be.' Smoke thought. He was now confused.  
  
"Who are you? Get away from them." Smoke said and stepped between the shadow and the brothers.  
  
"I'm a new friend of . . . Sub-Zero I believe his name was."  
  
"Who are you?" Smoke asked again.  
  
"My name is Frost. Sub-Zero saved me from that red robot, Sector. He left before I could thank him so I followed him but I lost sight of him after a while. I followed the sound of an explosion and ended up here but I guess I came a little late." The figure, Frost, stepped out of the shadows and was reveled to be the female ninja they were looking for.  
  
"It's you! You're the one we were sent to find out about. It's a good thing he met you . . . Frost?" Smoke said.  
  
"Yes, Frost."  
  
"Okay then. Listen, I'm gonna need your help to get these guys back to the hotel safely. Could you help carry him?" Smoke gestured to Zero. Frost nodded so Smoke placed Zero in her outstretched arms.  
  
"Wait a minute. I just thought about something. Why should I trust you? You're a robot like those other two. How do I know this isn't some kind of trap?"  
  
"Because unlike the others, I have a soul and these two are my best and only friends."  
  
"Oh . . . Sorry."  
  
"S'okay. Anyway, come on. We need to help these two." Smoke picked up Sub- Zero and sprinted to the hotel room, Frost following close behind.  
  
They made it to the room as quickly as they could then laid the brothers on their beds and Smoke immediately got to work cleaning and bandaging their wounds with the contents of a First Aid kit that was in the room. Sub-Zero was injured far worse than Zero and, from what Smoke could tell, Zero's injuries were a little older because some of the blood was already dry.  
  
"Well, from what I can tell it seems that Zero was hurt first and Sub-Zero tried to protect him from . . .Sector, I would guess." Smoke said, He looked over at Frost and saw that she was looking out the window in a daze. "Frost? Are you alright?" Frost snapped out of her daydream and looked over at the silver robot.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Frost answered. Smoke had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything but as he was about to question further Zero stirred from his sleep.  
  
"Oh . . .Huh-Wha-Smoke?" Zero slowly sat up on his bed and looked around the room. He saw his brother on the other bed; Smoke tending to a wound on his shoulder, then finally his eyes came to rest on a female ninja wearing a blue and black ninja suit. 'Blue and black ninja suits are really popular these days . . .' "Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Do I have to tell the whole world that one person at a time?!" Frost growled.  
  
"Frost, calm down. Zero this is Frost, Frost this is Zero. She's a new friend of your brother's apparently." Smoke introduced them.  
  
"Friend? As in what kind of friend?"  
  
"You know what I mean Zero."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, what happened to my brother?"  
  
"He, uh, well, we don't know what happened really. I thought you would know. My guess is that he was protecting you from Sector." Smoke answered. "He should be waking up any time now so we'll get the whole story then." The cyber ninja finished bandaging the last of Sub-Zero's wounds and put everything away. Zero settled back into his bed while Smoke and Frost sat in the two chairs next to the window.  
  
About an hour or so later Sub-Zero stirred and awoke to see a plain white ceiling above him. He turned his head to the side very slowly because it hurt to move and saw Zero on the other bed looking at him worriedly.  
  
"Are you okay bro?" Zero asked.  
  
"I hurt all over but it's nothing I can't handle." Sub-Zero answered in a cocky tone.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
  
"So, what happened to you? I found you and Zero knocked out and badly wounded. Plus I met this ninja, Frost." Smoke looked over to the female. "She says she's a new friend of yours . . .is this true?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Well? Tell us what happened." Zero chided.  
  
"I saved her from Sector but had to leave because he said one of you was in trouble and Cyrax was at fault. I went through Zero's side with Sector trailing me for awhile but then he stopped following. I stopped to take breath and noticed he wasn't behind me anymore and I knew that wasn't good. I continued to look for Zero and finally found him but he was hurt badly, as you know. He didn't look very good. While I was worrying about him though, Sector attacked me from behind and caught me off guard. He was the one who attacked Zero after he stopped following me. I guess he beat me pretty badly, huh?"  
  
"Got that right." Zero said.  
  
"I encountered Cyrax and tried to talk some sense into him. I don't know if I got through to him but I have a feeling that he won't be bothering us for awhile. He took off so I went to look for you two. I found you both hurt, met Frost, and we brought you back here. Which reminds me, Frost didn't you want to tell Sub-Zero something?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Um, Sub-Zero, I wanted to thank you for saving me back there. I appreciate the help and am in debt to you. I will help you fight this threat." Frost thanked.  
  
"You're welcome but you can leave anytime you want to. You don't have to stay here and help. We can take care of it. You're not and don't have to be indebted to me." Sub-Zero reasoned.  
  
"No. I will stay with you until my debt is repaid." Frost said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine. Do what you want. I'm not in the mood to argue. Let us all rest and we will attack Sector tomorrow. Hopefully we'll get rid of him and he won't bother us again . . .Cyrax shouldn't be bothering us anytime soon either. Um, Frost? We don't have anywhere for you to sleep here but if you want you can get your own room. We'll pay for it."  
  
"Okay." Frost answered then She and Smoke left the room.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright Sub-Zero?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Stop worrying. It's not like I'm the little brother. I should be the one asking you that."  
  
"Yeah, but you're not. Besides, you're hurt way worse than me."  
  
"Whatever, just get some sleep."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The next night everyone was ready for a fight. The ice brothers were still hurt but they insisted that they were fine. The four of them weren't gonna take any chances so they decided to stick together this time.  
  
"Okay everyone, let's do this." Sub-Zero said and the rest agreed. They left the hotel room and headed for the center of town looking for any sign of Sector on the way. They wanted to start looking in the middle and fan out from there. They passed by the place where Smoke had found Zero and Sub- Zero and saw police crews inspecting the scene.  
  
"They're still there? I thought they'd have been gone by now. Sector and Cyrax have been here for awhile, they should be use to this by now." Smoke said.  
  
"Well they do take forever to do their investigations. They probably think it's a murder scene because of the blood you guys left behind." Frost added.  
  
"True." Smoke agreed and they continued on their way. Once at their destination the four stopped to survey the area. While Smoke was scanning the streets he saw Sector jump onto a roof so that he wouldn't be seen.  
  
"Sub-Zero, I've detected Sector on the roof of that bank." Smoke said gesturing to the International bank to their left. He didn't want to point to it because Sector might be watching and know that they were there.  
  
"On the bank? But why?" Zero asked.  
  
"Maybe he's just there to be there." Frost said.  
  
"Or maybe he just wants the money. It's closed right now and it would be easy for him to break in." Smoke added.  
  
"But what would the Grandmaster want with more money? I'm sure they get more than enough as assassins." Zero wondered. "What do you think bro?"  
  
"I think we should just get over there and worry about the details later. Now move out!" Sub-Zero ordered and jumped to the next roof, the other three following. As soon as Sub-Zero landed on top of the bank he was jumped from behind. Sector had hidden himself and had waited for them to come. He knew they were there to get him, but he got them first.  
  
Sector threw Sub-Zero to the ground and shot a missile at him. The ice ninja quickly moved out of the way so the missile blew a hole in the roof of the bank instead. Sub-Zero got to his feet and shot an ice blast but Sector countered by shooting another missile. It froze, fell, and shattered.  
  
"Nice counter but don't expect to do that every time. It won't always work." Sub-zero said. "Get him!" Smoke jumped at Sector and kicked his chest, Zero slid on a trail of ice and rammed him with his shoulder, and then Frost formed two ice daggers in her hands and impaled them into Sector's legs. Oil spurted out and landed on the rooftop.  
  
Sector slowly started losing power as his life fluids left him. He didn't take the daggers out because if he did it would just make the oil spillage worse. He left them in as Smoke, Zero, and Frost continued to attack him.  
  
"That's it you guys! Keep it up! I'm almost done!" Sub-Zero exclaimed. He was forming an ice blast to freeze Sector with but for some reason it was taking a while to form it.  
  
Finally the ball was formed and it was a good thing too because the three that were fighting were fighting were getting tired. They jumped away from Sector, as Sub-Zero gave them the signal, and he stood there confused but then he realized why they jumped out of the way. He saw ice flying toward him but instead of jumped out of the way he just ran to meet it. The ice blast hit Sector square in the chest and started spreading.  
  
"This won't happen to me!" the red robot yelled and tackled Sub-Zero. They rolled over to the edge of the roof with the ice ninja pinned under Sector.  
  
"Sub-Zero!" the three others yelled in unison and ran over.  
  
"I won't be turned into ice and destroyed alone! I'll take you with me!" Sector jumped off the roof, just as his legs froze over, and pulled Sub- Zero with him.  
  
"NO!" Zero yelled and ran as fast as he could to the edge of the roof. He reached out to grab his brother but . . . it was too late. His hands only caught air.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Evil cliffy! I just had to put that there. Hope you liked it! Please review! Gots-to-go peoples! See ya! ^_^! 


	12. Job Three Pt 3

Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed the evil cliffy I left for all of you. ^_~! Don't worry I'm back with a new chapter and the conclusion to job three. So . . . here we go!^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone mentioned in this fic except for Deep Blue. They all belong to Midway and/or anyone else who owns them but Blue is mine. All mine! . . . Sorry. Oh, and Jami and her name belong to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.11: "Job Three"pt.3  
  
Sub-Zero continued to fall down the building being pulled by the red 'bot. He had reached out to grab Zero's hand but their fingers only grazzed eachothers then were out of reach. He fell.  
  
Sector's hands had frozen around Sub-Zero's leg and were stuck like that. They would have to be broken to let go.  
  
'I can't die like this!' Sub-Zero's mind screamed. His hands again reached out for something to grab and the edge of a windowsill was felt under his fingers. He let out a relieved sigh but was soon reminded that he still wasn't out of danger thanks to a certain frozen 'bot hanging onto his leg.  
  
"I'm gonna have to break your hands off so that you can let go of me! I hope it won't hurt . . . much!" Sub-Zero yelled at the load on his leg. "You're way to heavy Sector."  
  
"Try it and see what happens! I'll get you fo-" Sector's head froze over completely, cutting him off. Sub-Zero slammed his leg against the bank and broke one of Sector's hands then did it again to get rid of the other hand still holding on. It also broke allowing Sector to decend to the road below. He hit the ground . . . and shattered. It was a good thing that there were no people around.  
  
Sub-Zero looked down sadly at the remains of the Lin Kuei assassin. 'Sorry Sector but you brought this on yourself. Too bad you couldn't be like Smoke is.'  
  
"Sub-Zero! Are you alright down there?!" Frost yelled out.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine! Just help me up!" Smoke shot his harpoon down to Sub-Zero. He grabbed it and held onto it tightly. "Pull me up!" he yelled and the harpoon went up. Once Sub-Zero was safely on the roof Zero gave him a brotherly hug.  
  
"Don't you ever do that again! You scared me half to death!" Zero exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry but you should blame Sector not me. It was his fault I went over." Sub-Zero replied.  
  
"Uh, I'd hate to interrupt this little brother bonding moment but we better leave before the police get here. I think that hole Sector made set off a silent alarm." Smoke said.  
  
"Alright then, lets head back to the hotel. Tomorrow we'll check out then go see the Mayor about our pay." Sub-Zero said and they headed back to the hotel for some much-needed rest.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
In the morning they checked out of the hotel, paid for their stay, both rooms and all, and then paid a visit to the Mayor.  
  
"Why, hello there. You must be the female that was helping out my town before. It's nice to finally meet you, um . . ."  
  
"Frost." The female said as she shook hands with the Mayor.  
  
"Ah! Frost you say? Well it's been a pleasure having you help out." The Mayor looked to the three male ninjas. "I trust that you got rid of those robots that have been terrorizing my town?"  
  
"Yes, we have and we've come to collect our pay." Sub-Zero said.  
  
"Oh yeah, your payment. Um, how much did I owe you again?" the Mayor asked.  
  
"$70 thousand." Zero answered.  
  
"$70? Okay then, let me just call my aid and I'll write you a check. Is that alright?" the Mayor asked.  
  
"Yes, we'll cash it later." Sub-Zero answered.  
  
"Okay then." The Mayor rummaged through his desk looking for his checkbook but sighed when he found nothing. He then pressed the intercom . . .button . . .thingie next to him and spoke into it. "Jami, could you bring me my mayor's checkbook please? I seemed to have misplaced it."  
  
"Yeah, hold on." A female voice answered back through the intercom. A few seconds later a girl about the age of 18 walked through the door holding a little black checkbook with the word 'Mayor' on it.  
  
"Here you go dad. You left it on the front desk." The girl said handing it to the Mayor.  
  
"Thank you sweetie." The Mayor replied.  
  
"You're welcome." She then turned to look at the four ninjas. "You four must be the ones who saved the town. Hi, my name is Jami Lyn but call me Jami. This old man behind me is my dad. Thanks a lot for helping out our town, we all really appreciate it. What are your names?" Jami said while shaking hands with Sub-Zero.  
  
"I'm Sub-Zero, this is my little brother Zero, that's Smoke, and this is our new team member Frost." Sub-Zero said pointing to each one as he spoke.  
  
"Oh, cool. Nice to meet you all but I have to go now. Bye!" she waved at them and ran to the door. "Bye dad!" she waved to him and ran out.  
  
"She's your daughter? You sure she's not adopted because she looks way young you're all ol-" Zero was smacked upside the head by Sub-Zero before he could finish his sentence. "OW!" he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Yes, she is. I'm not that old you know I just look it. Anyway, here is your check for 70 thousand dollars. It can be cashed when and where ever you want. In this country anyway. Use it wisely."  
  
"Don't worry we will." Sub-Zero assured. "Come on, let's go. Will you be joining us Frost?"  
  
"Um . . .Yeah. I'm coming." Frost said. They left with their check and exited the building.  
  
"So, you gonna stay with us Frost? We've never had a girl hang out with us before." Zero said.  
  
"Well, if you really want me to. I don't have a place to stay so I would be very grateful if I could stay with you." Frost replied.  
  
"It's settled then. You have no place to stay and we have an extra bedroom. You can stay with us just as long as you don't mind being around another guy that's not with us." Smoke said.  
  
"Another guy? You mean, there's another of you and not just three?"  
  
"Yup. His name's Deep Blue but you can call him Blue for short."  
  
"Why didn't he come with you?"  
  
"His leg was broken during our last mission so he had to stay at our house. He has to walk on crutches for a while and he said he'd only slow us down."  
  
"Oh. Well, Smoke, what's your story?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the robot asked confused by that question.  
  
"I mean, how did you become a robot or were you always like this?" Frost asked eager to learn how the cyborg came to be. The group started walking, heading for their home.  
  
"Well, I was just recently turned into what you see before you. I was human before the transformation. The Grandmaster of our old clan, the Lin Kuei, was gonna turn all of us into robot assassins. We four were the only ones who opposed so we escaped but after a while of hiding Sector and Cyrax found us. I was captured and they turned me but they couldn't take my soul, it remained in my body. The only way they could control me then was to make me forget about everything that happened to me up till that day and it worked, for a time anyway. Once I fought my friends I remembered them and all my memories about everything returned. I've been like this ever since then." By the time Smoke finished his story the four of them had reached the forest.  
  
"Wow. You went through all that? Are you okay with being a robot now?" Frost asked.  
  
"I've gotten use to it, I'm okay with it now. It's actually good for some things." While Smoke and Frost talked amongst themselves Zero and Sub-Zero walked behind them minding their own business.  
  
"It's getting late. Don't you think we should find a place to rest soon?" Zero asked.  
  
"I guess you're right. Hey Smoke! Keep a lookout for a place to rest for the night. We should stop and set up camp in a while." Sub-Zero ordered. Smoke nodded in understanding and scanned the forest ahead.  
  
"There's a clearing up ahead. We could stay there and we could make it back to the house by tomorrow afternoon." Smoke said.  
  
"Sounds good. Get ready to stop then." When they reached the clearing they made a fire, set up their stuff, picked lookout shifts, and slept.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
By the next afternoon the group had made it back to the house but when they went in, everything was a mess. There was paper scattered all over, broken furniture, shattered glass, and . . .puddles of water?  
  
"What happened?" Zero asked looking around at the mess.  
  
"I don't wanna know. Blue?! Blue, are you here?!" Sub-Zero yelled into the house but received no answer. "Where is he?"  
  
"I think I know where. Here." Smoke handed Sub-Zero a piece of paper he found. Sub-Zero read it aloud. "Dear Ninjas, It seems that you have left one of your own unprotected. That was a bad choice. If you want him, come and get him. He'll be waiting for you at the abandoned oil refinery to the west of where your home stands. Oh, and you better hurry. How long do you think he'll last with a broken leg and a freshly broken arm? Signed, You Don't Wanna Know."  
  
"That's his name?" Zero asked.  
  
"Zero this is serious. We got to get to him fast. I would guess that he broke his arm as well while fighting whoever took him and these puddles of water are because of his tsunami glaive. We should go. It's definitely a trap but we have to save him." Smoke said.  
  
"I agreed. Stock up on provisions, if there's any left, and we'll head out. Frost, you don't have to come if you don't want to. This is our affair, there's no need for you to get involved." Sub-Zero said.  
  
"No way, I'm coming. Besides, you could use my help and I don't want to stay here and have the same thing happen to me. I'm going." Frost confirmed.  
  
"Fine but I hope that you're fighting skills are as good as you suggest. Zero! Smoke! Lets go!" Sub-Zero walked out of the house and a few seconds later Smoke and Zero followed, each carrying two bags full of food and stuff. Zero gave his extra to Sub-Zero and Smoke gave his to Frost. "Alright everyone. Something tells me this battle is going to be brutal. It's gonna take all of our strength to prevail and all four of us working together. Let us hope that we all make it back alive." Sub-Zero turned to the west and they started their journey to save Deep Blue not knowing what enemy they were to face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: There! All done for this chap! Can anyone guess who the enemy that they are going to face is? If you do then you get a cookie! (Cookie does not exist . . .) Okay now, please review! Next chap in . . .I don't know when! ^_^! 


	13. In the End

Author's Notes: Alrighty then, next and final chapter! I'm so sorry for the real long wait so to make up for it, this chap is full of action and stuff! Oh, and Merry Christmas everyone! So now, onto the fic! ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned in this fic except for Deep Blue. They all belong to Midway where as Blue belongs to me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The Lone Warrior"  
  
By: Green Devil  
  
Ch.12: "In the End"  
  
The four ninjas had been searching for the abandoned oil refinery for two days and still no sign of it. On the third day, Smoke was scouting ahead and saw the end of the forest give way to a vast expanse on plains. What he saw in the plains had him turning on his communicator to tell the others the good news.  
  
"Sub- Zero, I've spotted the oil refinery about half a mile from the edge of the forest." Smoke reported.  
  
"Good work Smoke. Wait for us where you are and we'll head there together." Sub-Zero replied. Smoke answered with an 'Okay' and waited for the others anxiously.  
  
About half an hour later, Sub-Zero and his group met up with Smoke at the edge of the forest and continued on through the grassy plains together. As they reached the oil refinery they began shouting hoping Blue would answer.  
  
"Blue!? Where are you?!" Sub-Zero yelled.  
  
"Deep Blue!?" Zero, Smoke, and Frost also yelled. After a few seconds of shouting they heard an answer.  
  
"Sub-Zero?! I'm up here?" Blue exclaimed.  
  
"Where?!" The oldest ice ninja asked.  
  
"Up here!" The four ninjas looked up and saw that Blue was hanging by his wrists from the top of an oil tank.  
  
"Blue! Are you alright?!" Zero asked.  
  
"Well, my wrists hurt and I'm a little hungry, plus, it's kinda hot, but other than that I'm fine!" Blue answered.  
  
"We'll be right up!" Sub-Zero yelled and looked around for a ladder. He found one on the side of the tank and started climbing but as he neared the top a fireball came out of nowhere and hit the ladder. As it fell, Sub-Zero ran up it, jumped, and grabbed the last bar on the part of the ladder still connected to the tank. He hurried up the rest of the ladder and over to the chain holding Blue. He froze part of it, broke it, and carefully pulled Blue up.  
  
"Ow! Hey, be careful! My arm's broken you know!" Blue called up to Sub- Zero.  
  
"Sorry! I'm being as careful as I can!" the ice ninja called back. When Blue was close enough to reach, the ice ninja grabbed Blue's unbroken arm and pulled him onto the top of the tank.  
  
"Thanks! It was tiring hanging there for four days straight."  
  
"Well come on. We have to leave here as fast as we can." Sub-Zero broke the chains binding Blue's hands. "Try to keep your left arm straight so that you won't hurt it anymore than it already is."  
  
"Okay." Blue replied. Sub-Zero made a path of ice leading to the ground like a slide.  
  
"After you." Sub-Zero told Blue. The water ninja complied and slid down the cold ice to the ground where the rest of the ninjas were waiting. As he got off the 'slide' Sub-Zero came down after him.  
  
"So was that it? No fight? This was way too easy." Zero said.  
  
"You're right but, I think there is a fighter waiting for us . . .up there." Frost pointed to the top of the tank behind them. The ninjas looked up and saw what the female ice ninja was pointing to. It was the sorcerer Shang Tsung!  
  
"What?! But he should've been in deep freeze forever!" Smoke exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently he was able to get free." Sub-Zero said. "Tsung! Get down here and fight us!"  
  
"Hmm, let me think about that. Uh, no! But you can come up here." Shang Tsung said.  
  
"Gladly." Sub-Zero mummered and turned to the group. "All right. We're all gonna have to work together if we want to win this fight, even you Blue. Now, lets go!" With that said, they all charged Tsung and prepared to fight the battle of their lives.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The fight lasted long into the night with neither side winning or losing. Shang Tsung had surprised the ninjas with four of his own warriors so that they each had an opponent. Sub-Zero fought Tsung himself, Deep Blue fought, as best he could, the green ninja ha had fought before. His name was Reptile. Smoke fought another sorcerer named Quan Chi, Zero fought a ninja with red and black garb named Ermac, and Frost fought a ninja with purple and black garb named Rain.  
  
After fighting for so long, everyone was exhausted but no side dared show any sign of giving in. Blue, however, could not go on with his injuries and collapsed onto the yellow grass.  
  
"Blue!" Sub-Zero yelled worried about his long time friend.  
  
"Keep your attention on your own battle or you might get hurt!" Tsung knocked the ice ninja to the ground. He raised his fist but the ninja kicked him off, stopping the attack.  
  
"Fine then. I will keep my attention on our fight so that I can defeat you!" Sub-Zero shot a blast of ice at Tsung but the sorcerer only chuckled and blocked the shot.  
  
"Is that the best you can do? You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that if you want to defeat me." Shang Tsung replied and they resumed their fight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Time to die blue ninja! Hope the heat in hell doesn't dry you up!" Reptile hissed. He brought his hands together and a green ball began to form in his palms. Deep Blue gathered the last of his strength to counter the attack by slamming his glaive into the ground.  
  
"I'm not gonna die like this so, why don't you have a taste of my Tsunami Wave!" Blue yelled and a giant wave erupted from the ground where his weapon was planted. Reptile gasped and looked at the huge wave in horror. It crashed down on top of the green ninja and swept him away.  
  
When the water cleared, Reptile was nowhere to be found so Deep Blue fell to his knees in relief. 'Come on you guys, you have to win too.' Blue thought then fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
~*~  
  
Frost was doing really well against Rain. Her cocky attitude got her into trouble some times but her moves saved her every time. She dodged most of his attacks and delivered quite a bit of her own. This really pissed off Rain, mostly because Frost was a girl.  
  
"You're really starting to annoy me girl. Take this!" Rain raised his hand to the sky and called out something. Clouds began to form in the sky above the two of them, thunder rumbling in them. Rain then called out something else and lighting shot out from the clouds aimed directly for Frost. She quickly evaded and evaded again when more lightning struck. Frost growled and summoned her ice daggers.  
  
"Fine. If you want to play like that, we'll play like that." The lady ice ninja jump kicked Rain to stun him for a few seconds while she impaled her daggers into his thighs. Blood spurted out as Rain howled in pain.  
  
"Now to finish you off." Frost smiled and froze Rain's whole body. She then ripped one of her daggers from the purple ninja's leg and used it to slice his head off.  
  
"Hmm. That wasn't so hard." Frost looked around. 'Blue's down so I guess I should help him. Go guys. Beat the hell out of those three.'  
  
~*~  
  
Zero was doing pretty good against Ermac however; he now outnumbered two to one. Ermac's double that he created from himself was now fighting him as well.  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're a cheater?" Zero questioned.  
  
"As a matter of fact, they have, but oh well!" Ermac and his completely black double charged at Zero, each aiming for a punch. When they got close enough, he ducked and sweeped the others feet knocking them down. The blue ninja then froze the two ninjas to the ground before they could get back up.  
  
"Time to die." Zero raised his foot and brought it down on Ermac's head then on his double's. They were both instantly crushed and Ermac was sent to the Nether Realm. 'Come on Smoke, Sub-Zero. You got to win.'  
  
~*~  
  
"You're an excellent fighter Smoke. You should join us. You'd be a very valuable warrior." Quan Chi stated.  
  
"I'm sorry but I'll never join you. It was people like you who turned me into this!" Smoke yelled and attacked Chi again. He punched and kicked the sorcerer then shot his harpoon. It grabbed Quan Chi's right leg and pulled him toward Smoke.  
  
"Ready to die?" the cyborg asked.  
  
"Not quite, but you can try." Chi replied. Smoke shrugged and kicked the other off his harpoon and into one of the oil tanks. He busted through the metal and ended up knee deep in oil. Chi smiled wickedly when he realized the tanks still held some oil and lit a green flame in his palm.  
  
"Well Smoke, I'm not ready to die but I hope you are." The sorcerer said. He threw the ball of green flame above him, jumped out of the tank, and disappeared.  
  
"No!" Smoke yelled as the flame descended on the oil. He could do nothing to stop it so he dove for cover.  
  
The tank exploded sending flames and black smoke everywhere. Smoke had been unharmed, and was thankful for that, but the fire was spreading to the other tanks. If that one had oil, chances were the others had some as well.  
  
'I got to get the others away from here and warn Sub-Zero!' the cyborg thought and ran to where he had spotted Zero, Frost, and Deep Blue.  
  
"Come on you three, we gotta go!" Smoke yelled as he neared the other three.  
  
"Yeah, we know, but what about my brother?" Zero asked.  
  
"I'll come back for him but you need to get away from here." Smoke answered. He lifted Blue onto his shoulder and ran in the direction of the forest with the two ice ninjas following.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Sub-Zero?! Sub-Zero, are you okay?!" Smoke yelled over the roar of the flames.  
  
"I'm fine Smoke, but you got to get away from here!" Sub-Zero replied though the wall of fire.  
  
"I'm not leaving you! I promised Zero I'd bring you back with me and I'm going to!" Smoke scanned through the fire with his censors and found Sub- Zero surrounded by a circle of flames with pieces of rapidly melting ice scattered on the ground.  
  
"But Smoke, you can't get near the flames! Fire and oil don't mix as you can see!" the ice ninja tried to reason with the cyborg.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't blow up." An explosion sounded.  
  
"Smoke?!"  
  
"I'm right here. Didn't I tell you I wouldn't explode? That was another tank going off. So, where's Shang Tsung?"  
  
"All around us." The ice ninja said.  
  
"You mean, you shattered him into all these pieces?" Smoke asked. Sub-Zero nodded. "Wow. Good job. Now let's get out of here." Smoke helped Sub-Zero to his feet but the ice ninja could not support his self.  
  
"What's wrong?" the cyborg asked.  
  
"Tsung got my leg with one of his fireballs. I put a patch of ice over it but, I can't walk on it." Another explosion erupted.  
  
"Hmm. I'll have to carry you then. Come on. We have to get out of here quick!" Smoke said. Sub-Zero got on his back and he began to run through the fire as fast as he could.  
  
"Smoke, look! That trail of fire is headed straight for the refinery!" Sub- Zero exclaimed.  
  
"Damn! If that thing goes, this whole area goes!" Smoke replied.  
  
"Better speed up then."  
  
"Yeah." A few mechanical noises sounded and Smoke's cyborg legs began to run faster. At the exact time they made it to the forest line, and to the others, the whole oil refinery exploded. Smoke and debree was sent flying every which way.  
  
"Glad we weren't there for that." Zero commented.  
  
"I agree." Frost added.  
  
"Well then, what do you say we head home?" Smoke asked.  
  
"Home? A now awake Blue asked.  
  
"Yeah home. Our home." Sub-Zero answered. The rest agreed that their house was now their home and started on their way back hoping to never see Shang Tsung or anyone like him again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"You think you've seen the last of me ice ninja? Well, you're wrong, very wrong. Ha, ha, ha!" Screams and yells of agreement were heard. "You will pay . . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Whoo hoo! The end! I finally finished it! Thank you all for being so patient with me and I'm looking forward to any comments! Please review!  
  
dark-9, you were correct on who the person was so here's your non-existent cookie! (Hands over the cookie.) Hope you like!  
  
Well, Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night! And a Happy New Year! ^_^! 


End file.
